Fire Fire
by hardy101
Summary: Isabella Swan never kept any secrets from her father Charlie. After her mom walked out on them Bella thought he never kept anything from her. But that all changes when The Sons of Anarchy come to Forks to get Charlie to come back to Charming. Will he? And what happens when Bella has a eye for one of the Sons? will he ever get past his dark past to fall inlove again?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Fire Fire**

Author: Hardy101

Beta: kim67255

Bella's description :

Nationality: Italian and Irish

Hair color: Mahogany brown

Eye color: Hazel

-**FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE- FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**

Hello my name is Isabella Maria Swan I don't remember much about my childhood. It was all just a blur. But there is one thing I remember and that is my mom leaving me and my father when I was five years old. Ever since it has always been me and my dad Charlie.

Charlie is not only my father but he is my best friend and my hero. We never keep secrets from each other and that is why our relationship is so strong. Now don't get it twisted. I know there are some things that a father should not know about his daughter because of how uncomfortable it is for them. But when you have no female figure around to help you and teach you how to become a women then your last choice is your father. My dad raised me into the beautiful young lady that I am today.

My dad owns an auto shop in Forks, Washington which is where we live. He spends everyday there. It is there that I got my first broken bone from falling over a car lift.

It is there that I first picked up a socket wrench and my dad taught me how to change the tires on an old police cruiser my dad's customer was trying to restore. That was at the age of seven. Now at the age of eighteen I know how to take apart a car and put it back together in less than 2 hours which my dad said is pretty impressive.

My dad is the kind of guy you do not want to piss off. My dad is a badass and doesn't take shit from anybody. When I was twelve my dad taught me how to fight after he had to pick me up from the principal's office. Because these two girls jumped me in the bathroom. My dad was pissed because I got my ass kicked. I remember that day perfectly.

_-flashback-_

Charlie took his daughter Bella home who had a broken nose and black eye and sat her down in the chair. Bella watched as he paced back and forth and saw how pissed he was. But what confused Bella was that she had no idea why her dad was pissed.

He finally stopped pacing and turned to his daughter.

"No daughter of mine is a pussy. When someone wants to fight you, you let them get the first hit in because that's the only the hit that bitch is going to get in." Charlie said as he looked at his twelve year old daughter who had her head down in shame and it broke his heart.

Charlie sighed as he walked over to his daughter. He kneeled down and grabbed her face so she could look him in the eyes.

"I am going to teach you how to fight. The next time a bitch picks a fight with you, you fuck that bitch up okay?" Charlie said to his daughter.

Bella nodded her head as she watched her father pull up a chair closer to her. He took her hand and looked at her.

"Growing up me and my big brother John used to spend every day in the principal's office for fighting and each day my dad would come and get us to take us home." Charlie said as he watched Bella wipe away her tears and look at him.

"Was he mad?" Bella asked as her father.

"He was mad the first time because that was when we got our asses kicked. My father took me and John home and oh god he was so pissed with us. His veins were popping out of his head." Charlie told his daughter.

"Why" Bella asked confused as she looked at her dad.

"Because we got our asses kicked. He was not mad that we were in a fight he was mad because me and my older brother got our fucking ass kicked. So that night he looked me and my brother in the eye and do you wanna know what he said to us Bells?" Charlie asked his daughter. Bella nodded her head at her father.

"He said that no sons of his are pussies. That night he taught us how to fight and he said the next time he gets called into school again it better be the principal telling him that we fucked up the other guys. He said he better see no scratches on me and John's face but the guys who were fighting better be fucked up." Charlie said as Bella giggled.

"You're my daughter Isabella you are not weak and you're not going to sit there and let someone kick your ass. So I am going to do the same thing my father did to me and my brother. I am going to teach you how to fight okay." Charlie said as he touched Bella's check and Bella nodded.

"And the next time I get called into school it better be your principal telling me that you're suspended for fucking up some bitches got it." Charlie said as he stood up and looked at his daughter. Bella smiled at her dad and hugged him.

"Got it daddy." Bella said as Charlie smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Now go upstairs and wash your hands dinner's almost ready." Charlie said as he watched his daughter race out of the kitchen.

_-End of flashback-_

The next day my dad taught me how to fight and a week later I fucked up the girls who jumped me in the bathroom. My father's face showed so much pride when he saw that I had no scratches on me but the girls were fucked up completely.

After that I been suspended for a total of 24 times from 8th grade to 11th grade and I have been expelled for a total of 4 times. Yeah I know I am a bad ass but hey I am my father's daughter ….

"Isabella what are you doing." Bella looked up from her journal that she was writing in and saw her dad Charlie standing there looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Writing" Bella said as she looked up at her dad confused.

"Your break has been over for 20mins." Charlie said as Bella cursed and jumped to her feet.

"Shit sorry dad." Bella said as she handed her dad her journal and grabbed the button up shirt he held in his hand. Bella smiled at her dad as she pulled the button up working shirt over her red top.

"Come on kiddo." Charlie said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter and led her to the garage where everyone was working.

"Oh look guys the princess is finally gracing us with her presence." A voice said. Bella turned around and glared.

"Fuck off Jacob before I come over there and rearrange your face." Bella hissed as the guys chuckled.

"I like to see you try to reach my face Bells." Jacob said as Bella glared.

"Watch it Jacob don't make me tell your dad that you got your ass kicked again by my daughter." Charlie said as he looked at the young worker. Jacob frowned as Bella smirked.

"Sorry Charlie" Jacob said as he frowned.

"And next time you talk shit to my daughter I'll let her give you your 10th broken nose." Charlie said as everyone in the garage started to laugh and Jacob blushed.

"Alright boys back to work." Charlie called out to the guys and of course they listened to their boss.

**-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE -FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**

Finally it was closing time. Everyone in the garage left, leaving Charlie and his daughter alone. Charlie watched as she was building a completely new engine for one of his customers.

Charlie was so caught up watching his daughter work that he didn't hear the Harleys in the distance. As the Harleys drew closer the louder they got. Charlie finally heard them and looked out of the garage to see the Harleys parking in front of the garage he looked at their cuts and cursed.

"Stay here Bells." Charlie said to his daughter. Bella looked up and gave him a confused look as she watched him walk out of the garage.

Bella grabbed a hand towel and wiped her hands as she leaned against the garage entrance watching her father talking to the guys on the bikes.

**-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE -FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**

**No one's Pov**

Charlie walked up to the six bikers and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked them.

"That's no way to greet an old friend Charlie." The old guy who was wearing a patch on his vest and written on the patch was the word "President" said

"How the hell do you expect me to greet you then." Charlie hissed to the group.

"Watch it Charlie. Remember you're the one who left not us." The older guy yelled.

"Whose that?" The younger kid with the patch that said 'Vice President' asked as everyone looked into the direction he was staring.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the guys at they were staring at his daughter like she was a piece of meat. Bella watched as the bikers all stared at her. She could tell how pissed her dad was getting so she threw the rag on the ground and walked up to the group.

"Dad is everything okay?" Bella asked as she stood close to him. Charlie sighed as he pushed Bella behind him so no one can see her.

"What are you doing here Clay? You're a little out of your territory aren't you." Charlie said as he narrowed his eyes at the president.

"We need you to come back." Clay said as Charlie glared.

"And what the fuck makes you think I would come back." Charlie hissed at the president.

"Look I know you were in a dark place when your brother died but that was years ago. It's time to man the fuck up and come home." Clay said as he raised his voice.

"FUCK you Clay. You have no idea how fucking hard it was for me to get over that shit! I'm still not over that shit so fuck off." Charlie yelled as Bella put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"You know what! Fuck you Charlie! I'm not the one who acted like a bitch and left his club while he ran away with some slut." Clay yelled as Bella narrowed her eyes.

"If I remember right Clay you're the one who fucked my brothers' old lady. Then announced to everyone that she was now your old lady the day my brother was pronounce dead! So whose the slut now." Charlie yelled as the vice president narrowed his eyes at Bella's father.

Bella looked around the group looking at each man but her eyes stopped on one guy. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him. They made eye contact and Bella watched as she saw** FIRE** in the guy's eyes as he was watching her like a hawk.

"Don't talk about my old lady like that! I'm the president now so show some respect." Clay hissed and Bella chuckled.

"What's so funny little girl." The old guy hissed at Bella.

"My father doesn't show anyone respect who doesn't deserve it and by the way he's talking to you, you don't deserve shit from him." Bella said as she glared at the guy and Charlie smirked as he put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"My little girl is right. I only give people respect who deserve it." Charlie said as he spat on the ground and the old guy started to get pissed.

"And remember this Clay." Charlie said as he let go of Bella and got into the old guys face.

"You wouldn't be wearing that patch on your vest if it wasn't for me. Always remember that." Clay hissed.

The bikers looked between there president and the guy they all just met. Confused about what he was talking about.

"That's my rightful place at the head of the table not yours and if I choose to come back, it will be mine again so don't forget that shit prospect." Charlie said as everyone gasped at the guy who just disrespected there president.

"You know what." Clay said as he balled his fist up.

Bella looked around and saw there neighbors pointing and staring at them. So Bella stepped in front of her father and turned to the old guy.

"Look I don't know who the fuck you are." Bella said as the guy tried to speak again and Bella narrowed her eyes.

"But! If your planning on staying then let's take this conversation inside the garage because you're giving our neighbors a show." Bella said to the group.

The group looked around and saw everyone staring at them watching them.

"Lead the way." The old guy said as he put back on his glasses.

Bella turned around and lead the group inside. When the last guy came inside he looked at Bella second time but this time he really got a good look at her. She was wearing a blood red tank top that fit her perfectly. Her curly mahogany brown hair was in a ponytail which give him a full view of her hazel eyes. He looked down saw that she was wearing faded ripped jeans and a pair of old sneakers. Her jeans were covered in oil and dirt but it just made her look even sexier. The guy snapped out of his thoughts and went to stand by his group as he watched Bella close the garage door. She then walked over and stood next to her father and looked at him.

"Daddy who are these people?" Bella asked as Clay smirked.

"Awe shit Charlie, you didn't tell your little girl about us. What else have you been lying to her about?" Clay asked as Bella looked at him confused.

"Shut the fuck up." Charlie yelled. Bella turned around and faced her dad again.

"Dad what is he talking about?" Bella asked her father. Charlie was about to answer when the old guy spoke up again.

"Let me introduce our self's princess and when were done hopefully your father will have the balls to talk." He said as Bella looked at her dad but then turned and faced the old guy.

"My name is Clay." The older guy who was wearing glasses said.

"This is my VP Jax Teller." Clay said as he pointed to the guy with blond shaggy hair and who was wearing the Vice President patch on his vest.

"Hey darling" Jax said to Bella and Bella mumbled a hello to him.

"That's Tig" Clay said as he pointed to the guy who had black crazy hair and who kept looking at Bella like she was meat.

"Princess" Tig said as he winked at her and honestly it kind of scared Bella.

"Next to him is Chibs." Clay said as he pointed to the guy who had two huge scars going down his cheeks.

"Don't let the scars scare you darling I'm actually a sweet guy." Chibs said as Bella smirked at him and he smirked back.

"To his right is Juice." Clay said as he pointed to the guy with the baby face and mohawk.

"Hey" He said as he smiled showing his dimples. Bella smiled at him.

"And behind him is Happy." Clay said as he pointed to the guy who has been watching Bella ever since they showed up.

Bella looked him up and down and then turned to Clay. "He doesn't look very happy." Bella said as the group chuckled.

Everyone but Happy. He raised his eyes brows and Bella blushed.

"Alright old man times up. Did you grow some balls yet." Clay said to Charlie as he looked at him.

Bella turned around and saw her father siting in a chair looking at the floor avoiding eye contact. Bella walked closer to him until she stood in front of him.

"Dad what are you hiding from me." Bella asked her father but he stayed quiet which pissed his daughter off.

"You promised dad! You promised that we would never keep anything from each other." Bella hissed at her father.

"There are some things that are meant to be kept in the dark Bells." Charlie said as he has yet to look up at his daughter.

"Enough with the bullshit. What the fuck is going on." Bella yelled and Charlie looked up at her.

"Watch it kid." Charlie hissed at her.

Bella narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms and glared at him. "What the fuck have you been hiding from me." She growled

"Go ahead Charlie. Tell the kid how much of a liar you are." Clay hissed at Charlie. Charlie sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"I didn't grow up in Forks Washington and my name isn't Charlie Swan." Bella's father finally spoke.

"What? You lied?" Bella asked as she looked at her father confused.

"That's not the only thing he's lying about." Clay said which caused Charlie to flip out.

"Shut the fuck up before I kick your fucking ass." Charlie yelled.

Everyone watched as Bella walked over to the work bench and jumped on top of it to sit down. Charlie turned his chair so he was facing her and all the guys turned and faced her.

"Me and my older brother were born in a small town in California called Charming." Charlie said as he watched as Clay grabbed a chair to sit down in. While everyone else leaned against something, listening to the story that was being told.

"And your name?" Bella asked him as she brought up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Swan is your mother's maiden name. My real name is Charles Patrick Teller." Charlie said as someone in the group gasped. Bella looked up and made eye contact with Jax.

"John Teller was my older brother." Charlie said as he looked at Jax, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"So you mean to tell me that I have been having sexual thoughts about my cousin for the past 15 minutes and now you're finally telling me." Jax said as everyone smirked.

"Oh god I am so going to hell." Jax said as he put his head down and everyone chuckled.

"What else dad?" Bella asked looking at her dad. He sighed and looked at her.

"My father died when I was 18 of a heart attack. All I had left was my brother John. When my dad died, me and John joined the Marines and four years later when our time was up we put together a club called the Sons of Anarchy. Or as some people call us, the reaper crew. At first it was just a bunch of kids who loved to fix cars and who rode on Harleys and who wear cuts. But as the club started to get bigger. We made changes to it. We weren't just a regular biker club anymore." Charlie said as he made eye contact with his daughter.

"We did some illegal shit. Shit that we weren't proud of." Charlie said as Bella nodded her head.

"John was the president which meant he was in charge. He called the shots and he made the rules. I was the vice president my job was to help the president make choices and if something happened to the president then I was in charge to take over the club. The Sons of Anarchy got bigger. We have charters throughout the whole entire world. There were the Sons of Anarchy California. Which is the mother charter. We were the original club. We ruled the other clubs and they couldn't pass a vote without us approving it. There is SOA Nevada. Sons of Anarchy Belfast and many more." Charlie said as he took a deep breath.

"We did whatever we had to do to survive and take care of our family always remember that." Charlie said as he gave Bella a pointed look. Bella nodded her head as she waited for her father to continue.

"One day your mother walked into the garage. She was running away from her parents and her car broke down. One thing lead to another and I ended up falling in love with her." Charlie said as again Bella waited for him to continue.

"One day things were getting heated in the club. Clay wanted to pass a rule for the club to start selling drugs and guns." Charlie said as he made eye contact with Clay.

"Me and John were okay with the gun idea but we didn't want to get involve with drugs. We have seen other clubs selling drugs and we saw what drugs do to you. We didn't want any part of that." Charlie said

"Well the vote passed that we would sell guns but not drugs. Not a lot of people agreed with that. My brother was under a lot of heat so he went out for a ride to clear his head. His breaks ended up going out on him and he lost control of his bike." Charlie said as Bella looked up and saw Happy close his eyes. Bella though it was because of what Charlie was saying about her uncle, but oh how wrong she was.

"A semi-truck ended up dragging him a quarter of a mile down the road. 3 days later he was pronounced dead at the hospital." Charlie said as he frowned.

"The bastered fought for 3 straight days. My brother was a fighter, and when he died, it was my job to take over as president. But I knew that someone touched his bike or did something to it. Because that type of shit just does not happen. Especially if you work at a garage where you do nothing but work on cars and bikes." Charlie said as Bella nodded.

"I couldn't take over. When my brother died I lost my reason for living. He was all I had left. I was going to leave town when Renee came up to me crying, telling me she was pregnant. I thought maybe this was god giving me a second chance at having a family again. So I made Clay the president and I took your mother and we left Charming. 9months later she had you. Your mother hated everything about me and the club even after I cut all ties with them. So, when you were five she left without even saying good bye. I knew it was my time to be a man and raise you so I did." Charlie said as he looked up at his baby girl.

"Why did you lie to me dad." Bella whispered to her father.

"Because Bells. Charming is full of nothing but lies and secrets." Charlie said as he watched his daughter jump down off the work bench and looked at him.

"Funny it sounds like you and Charming have a lot in common." Bella hissed as Charlie glared.

"I didn't want you raised in that type of environment Bells. Every choice I made, I made for you." Charlie yelled at his daughter which caused her to frown.

"Dad" Bella asked as she finally made eye contact with her father.

"Yeah Bells" Charlie asked as he looked up at her.

"If you had a choice would you go back?" Bella asked him.

"What kind of question is that?" Charlie asked his 18 year old daughter.

"A simple one." Bella said in a smart attitude.

"Yeah well it's not a simple answer." Charlie hissed at her.

"Dad just answer the question." Bella hissed at her father and he glared at her.

"Charming took a lot of people away from me. But yes I would go back because I feel as if I owe it to my brother to finish what me and him started." Charlie said and Bella nodded her head.

"Well here is your chance dad. This is your last chance to go to Charming. We can leave the garage to Billy and Jacob. They can watch over it for us while we go down to Charming." Bella said as she moved closer to her father.

"Bells I can't just pick up and leave." Charlie said as he sighed and sat in his chair.

"Dad it can be a new beginning for you and for me." Bella said as she kneeled down in front of her dad and looked at him.

"Are you sure about this Bells?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Yeah I am sure." Bella said as she nodded her head.

"Okay. Why don't you go take the Honda inside and finish working on it while I talk to the guys." Charlie said to Bella.

Bella looked around at the guys and nodded. Charlie handed her the workers shirt and handed her the tool box. Everyone watched in amusement as Bella opened up the garage then opened the Honda and drove it into the bay.

"She's really not going to work on that car is she?" Tig asked as he looked at Charlie.

"Yeah my daughter is a pro mechanic." Charlie said as everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"She learned how to work on cars when she was 6 and when she turned 16 she learned how rebuilt an engine and now she can take apart a car and put it back together in 1 day." Charlie said as everyone looked at him like he was on drugs.

"No way." Juice said

"Bella is a Teller and us Tellers are the greatest mechanics you will ever meet." Charlie said as everyone stood in front of the door watching her while they planned on moving arrangements for Charlie and Bella.

**-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE -FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**

Happy stepped outside of the garage to take a smoke break when he saw the girl Bella on the engine of the small Honda. He leaned against the cement of the building as he watched how her body danced around to get the tools she needed. She reminded him of….**NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! **

"Is there a reason why you are standing there looking at me." A voice said breaking him out of all the painful memories that were filling his head. He turned and saw her turned around looking at him with her hands on her hips glaring.

Happy chuckled as the 5 foot 3 girl was glaring at him.

"Who said I was staring at you little girl." Happy's raspy voice spoke as he looked at her.

"I'm not little!" Bella growled and Happy chuckled as he looked at her. But when he looked into her eyes he saw** FIRE.**

"Someone's a little insecure about her height." Happy said as he inhaled the cigarette then exhaled.

"If you don't want something then leave me alone." Bella hissed at him as she turned back around and continue to work on the car.

Happy watched as she stood on her tippy toes letting her shirt ride up. Happy saw a tattoo peeking out but he couldn't tell what is was and when he was going to say something the guys walked out of the garage with Charlie in tow.

"Let's go brother." Clay said to Happy. Happy took one last hit of his cigarette then threw it on the floor and crushing it. He then turned and looked at his president.

"Where too pres?" Happy asked as he pushed himself off the wall of the building.

He watched a truck pull up and saw a younger guy and older guy getting out of the truck and walking closer to Charlie.

"Their house to help them pack." Clay answered as they watched the younger guy walk up to Bella.

"Gees Bella your still not done with this shit? That is why girls shouldn't do men's work." The native said as he pushed Bella out of the way.

"Fuck off Jacob before I fuck you up." Bella growled as Happy and Jax smirked.

"Bring it princess." Jacob said as he stood in front of the older native.

The sons watched as Bella grabbed a wrench and stalked towards Jacob. Charlie saw it and cursed as he walked over towards his daughter and took the wrench out of her hands.

"Bells" Charlie said to her as he put the wrench back in the tool box. Jacob smirked and chuckled.

"Jacob Black what the fuck did I tell you about fucking with my daughter." Charlie growled at Jacob. Jacob frowned as he stood behind his dad.

"Sorry Charlie." Jacob mumbled

"You should of just let her kick his ass for the 10th time Charlie." The old native said as everyone chuckled.

"Dad" Jacob hissed as he saw Bella smirking.

"I told you to stop fucking with her Jacob." Billy said as Charlie handed Billy the keys to the garage. Bella smirked and gave Jacob the finger which in return Jacob stuck out his tongue.

"Thanks for doing this Billy." Charlie said as he pulled Billy in a brotherly hug.

"I would do anything for you Charlie you know that." Billy said as he returned the hug. Billy let go of Charlie and then walked up to Bella.

"Take care of him princess." Billy said as he lifted her up off the ground which caused Bella to smile and wrap her arms around Billy's neck.

"I will Billy I promise." Bella said as he let her go.

"Try not to get into any trouble down there." Billy said as Bella smirked.

"Now that? That I can't promise." Bella said as Billy rolled his eyes.

"Yes! No more princess. Oh my god my life is complete." Jacob said as he pumped his fist up in the air.

Bella turned and looked at Billy, talking to him with her eyes. Billy smirked and nodded his head. Everyone watched as Bella walked over to Jacob and pulled back her fist.

"Shit" Jax said as he watched Jacob go down to the floor.

"Fuck Bella I think you broke it again." Jacob said as blood rushed out of his nose.

"Good" Bella said as she skipped over to her dad.

"Dad" Jacob whined like a two year old.

"Save it Jake I told you to stop fucking with her." Billy said to his son as the guys chuckled.

"Alright lets go guys." Charlie said as he walked over to the box truck that Billy and Jacob bought with them.

"See you later shit head." Bella said as she smirked at Jacob and he smirked.

"See you later bitch." Jacob said which earned him a slap upside the head from his dad.

"Bye Billy I love you." Bella called out to the old native as she walked up to her dad and saw he had the door open waiting for her.

"I love you too princess." Billy called out as the guys watch Charlie lift Bella into the box truck. Which in return earned a laugh from Jacob.

The guys all walked to their bikes and started them up. Jax reached behind him to get his helmet when he saw Happy staring at Bella.

"You alright brother?" Jax asked as he saw Happy snapped his head towards his VP.

"Yeah I'm good." Happy replied as he put his helmet on and one by one they followed behind Charlie.

**-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE -FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**

The guys pulled up to Charlie's house. They parked and waited for further instructions.

"Alright guys I need someone to help Bella pack because if not she will take all night just packing one box." Charlie said as he smirked at his daughter.

"Hap why don't you go help Bella while we help Charlie." Jax said to Happy.

Happy sighed as he followed Bella into the house and up the small staircase to her small bedroom. Bella opened the door and smiled when she saw her shitzo puppy Martini sleeping in the cage.

"Martini mommy's home." Bella said as she smiled at the puppy who threw open her eyes.

"What needs to be packed." Happy raspy voice filled the room.

"Um hold on." Bella said as she walked towards her door.

"Dad what am I packing?" Bella called down to her father.

"Just your clothes and your laptop, and Martinis shit everything else we will buy when we get there." Charlie called up to her. Bella walked into her room and looked at Happy.

"Um my laptop and my dogs shit can you do that? While I pack my clothes?" Bella asked him.

Happy nodded his head as he watched Bella take the puppy out of the cage and put her in a small bag that was made for small dogs.

Bella went to her closet and began looking for her suitcase. She frowned when she saw they were all the way on the top.

"Here" Happy said as he pushed passed her and pulled the five big ass suit cases down.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled as she grabbed the zebra suit case and walked over to her drawers.

She pulled out all drawers and one by one she began dumping the clothes into the suitcase and when they got full she did the same thing with a different suitcase.

After her drawers were empty she walked over to her closet. She saw Happy siting on the bed watching her. She opened the big black suitcase and started to threw all her shit from the closet in it. Finally after all the suitcases were packed she turned and looked at Happy.

"Can you take these down stairs I gotta go get my shit out the bathroom then I'll be down." Bella asked him.

Happy rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Bella glared at him as she watched him taking all her shit down the stairs. Bella sighed as she grabbed the doggie bag that held her dog. She then grabbed the small suitcase and carried it into the bathroom. She sat the small suitcase as she began to empty everything from the bathroom cabinet into her bag which contained her makeup, all her shit for her hair, and the shit she needed for when her time of the month came. Bella closed the bag and walked back into her room. She took one last look making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. When she was sure she had everything, she saw the guys carrying her dads suitcase down the stairs.

"Ready?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Ready" Bella said as she walked down the stairs and out of the house. She looked at the house one last time then walked to the passenger side of the box truck.

"Need a lift." She heard a voice behind her. Bella turned around and saw Jax standing looking at her.

"Yeah thanks." Bella said as she felt him lift her up and put her into the box truck.

"No problem darlin'." He said as he winked at her and Bella smirked at her cousin.

Bella sat her bags down on the floor of the truck then pulled her puppy out of the bag. The puppy snuggled close to Bella as Bella wrapped a blanket around them to keep them warm. She heard the door shut then heard her dad get into the truck.

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked as he looked at her. Bella turned and looked at the house one last time then she turned and looked at her dad.

"I'm ready to start fresh dad." Bella said as Charlie smiled and pulled her closer to him. Bella smiled as she snuggled closer to her dad's side as she felt the truck start.

"Good bye Forks. Hello Charming." Bella said as she watched the bikers in front of them leading to the way.

**-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE -FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**

_A/N – A lot of people asked for a Bella and Happy story so here it is. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hear everyone's feedback on what they think of it. _

_Xoxo Hardy101_


	2. Chapter 2: Delicious Thought

**Chapter 2: Delicious Thought **

Bella heard the sound of rubber hitting the pavement and she heard the steady breathing of her puppy who was laying on her chest.

"Bells" She heard her father whisper.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She soon regretted it as she saw the California sun shining through the truck. She heard her dad chuckle. She reopened her eyes and let them adjust to the light.

"Morning Bells" Her father said as Bella finally made eye contact with him. Bella sat up and saw the Welcome to Charming sign.

"Were here?" She asked as she looked around.

"Almost. Were going to my old house that I had when I used to live here." Charlie answered his daughter. Bella nodded and pulled out her phone, it was 11am. She cursed as she saw how she looked.

"OMG" Bella said as she straightened out her hair which caused her dad to laugh and chuckle. They finally pulled up to a beautiful three bedroom house. It was nicer then there house they had back in Forks.

"This was mine and your mother's house." Charlie said as the truck came to a stop. Bella handed Charlie the puppy as she jumped out of the truck and stretched.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." She heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around and saw her cousin with all the guys staring at her.

"I know I look like shit, don't judge." Bella hissed as the guys chuckled...all but one. One had the same expression on his face since they left. He was mysterious and he kept his emotions to himself. For some reason that made Bella want to get to know him even more.

"Go check it out kid, while we unpack everything." Charlie told his daughter. Bella smiled as she took Martini and walked up the small path that would lead them to the house. Bella put her hand on the knob and twisted it, as she opened the door she gasped.

There were soft leather couches in the living room, and a fire place and above the fire place was a flat screen tv. Bella then turned and made her way into the dining room, it was a soft cream color room with just a big dining room table in the middle of it. She then continued walking and smiled as she saw the big kitchen. It was a soft green and purple room with a huge cooking area. It has a nice stove and oven and a brand new dish washer. Everything was a stainless steal color including the huge refrigerator.

Bella saw there were stairs in the kitchen so she took them up the stairs. The stairs lead to a nice hallway. She opened the first door and gasped as she saw the room. It had a huge California brown bed in the middle. The room was a soft purple color. Bella walked farther in and smiled. There was a door that lead to her own privet bathroom. She then closed the door and saw a ladder. She climbed up the ladder and saw a nice huge loft. It could be a nice place to put a desk and to put a couch and get a book case so she could stock up on books. Bella squealed as she looked down and saw a huge flat screen tv on the wall that was facing her bed.

She heard a chuckle and looked over the railing of the loft to see her dad with Happy and Jax holding boxes.

"So I take it you like your room." Charlie asked as he watched Bella climb down the ladder.

"It's beautiful daddy." Bella said as she hugged him.

"Good I am glad you like it. Here are all of your boxes and suit cases. Why don't you put everything away then take a shower because were going to the club house in a little bit." Charlie said to his daughter as he, Jax, and Happy put all Bella's stuff on the floor.

"Did you see the walk in closet?" Charlie asked her and she gasped.

"Oh my god really." She squealed as she saw him pointing to a door. She opened the door and smiled as she saw the big walk in closet.

"I am loving California so far." Bella said as she smiled and the guys chuckled.

"Well get unpacked then take a shower. I want to leave when you're done." Charlie said as he and the guys left the room. Bella shut the door and smiled as she took in her new room.

Finally after an hour of putting her stuff into there rightful place Bella went into the bathroom to take a shower. She used her shampoo that smelled like strawberries and her body wash that smelled like melons. She then washed her face to get all the grease and old stale makeup off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her robe around her as she wrapped her hair into the towel. She then walked into her closet and was debating on what to wear. She decided to wear light faded ripped jeans with rips all over the front part of her jeans. She decided that she would wear a black shirt and black sneakers. After she got dressed she put her phone in her back pocket and then decided that she was just going to let her hair air dry which would bring out her natural curls. She then put on her make up and sprayed perfume then put Martini in her cage and walked down stairs.

She saw all the guys left and it was only her and Charlie left in the house.

"Ready dad" Bella called out him as she walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Charlie turned off the tv in the living room and smiled.

"I love your natural curls." Charlie said as he grabbed his keys that Bella didn't notice.

"Thanks, where did the keys come from?" Bella asked as she looked at them confused.

"Oh Jax went out and got us a car." Charlie said as he opened the front door then locking it behind him.

"Oh" Bella said as she saw the white SUV siting in the driveway. She smiled as she got into the SUV and waited for her dad.

"You ready to go to the club house?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Yeah dad" Bella said as she smiled.

"Remember don't take shit from anyone do you hear me." Charlie said as he gave her a pointed look .

"Don't worry dad I will fuck bitches up if they try to start shit with me." Bella said as she smiled Charlie chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway.

**-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE -FIRE-FIRE **

Charlie and Bella pulled up to the club house and parked. Bella stepped out of the SUV and looked around.

"Wow" Bella said as she smiled. Charlie chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and walked towards the picnic table where Jax and some girl who looked like she was on too much drugs, were siting at.

"Damn Bells you clean up good." Jax said as he whistled. The girl next to Jax rolled her eyes and looked Bella up and down.

"She looks more like a dirty slut who is begging to be fucked by everyone in this club." The girl next to Jax said. Jax turned and glared at her.

"Ha says the girl who looks like a druggie hoe." Bella shot back and Jax chuckled.

"Watch it little girl. You have no idea who the fuck your talking to." The blonde said.

"I really don't give a fuck who I am talking to, you bitch." Bella said as she crossed her arms.

"You know what-" The girl said as she stood up.

"What" Bella said as she moved closer to the girl smiling.

"Wendy stop." Jax said as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No this bitch disrespected me. She needs to know her place around here." Wendy said as she shook Jax off and got into Bella's face.

"Bring it bitch." Bella said as she clutched her fist. All the girls turned and looked at the scene in front of them.

"Oh shit baby Bells it at it again." Tig shouted as he walked out of the club house with Happy behind him.

"You don't belong here bitch." Wendy said as she looked Bella up and down again.

"Neither do you, you whore." Bella shot back and Wendy gasped.

"What! Do you want a kiss?" Bella asked as she smooched her lips together.

"That's it I'm leaving." The girl shouted as she pushed past Bella and stalked towards her car.

"Wendy" Jax called out after her.

"Fuck off Jax." She yelled back as she got into her small Honda and raced out of the parking lot. Jax sighed then turned towards Bella and shook his head and walked away.

"Bells come on lets go inside." Charlie said to his daughter. Bella sighed and looked at him.

"I'll be in, in a second dad. I need to cool off." Bella told her father as she sat down on top of the picnic table. Charlie nodded his head as he and Tig walked inside. Leaving Bella and Happy alone.

Bella looked up as she heard movement. She made eye contact with Happy. He looked at her and sat down on the picnic table. Next to Bella but, not too close. Bella listened as she heard him pull out a pack of cigarettes. She heard him smacking the pack against him palm so all the tobacco would get packed tight.

"Can I have one?" Bella asked as she watched Happy light a cigarette. Happy looked at her and raised his eye brows.

"That bitch pissed me off, and smoking calms me down." Bella said.

Happy looked at her again but pulled out a cigarette for her. Bella took it and put it in between her lips. She heard Happy flick the lighter. Bella leaned over as Happy lit it for her.

She took a deep breath and inhaled,. "thanks" She said as she exhaled. He nodded his head at her and continued to look straight ahead.

"Whats wrong cat got you're tongue?" Bella asked when he didn't say anything to her.

"Nah" He said as he took a hit from his cigarette.

"You don't talk much." Bella said as she took a hit from hers.

"Does that bother you?" Happy's raspy voice asked her.

"Nah" Bella said as she turned her head.

"Yeah it does." Happy said as he threw out his cigarette and continued to stare straight.

**Happy's POV **

"How do you know?" Her voice asked as she took her last hit and got rid of hers.

"Because you expect me to show you attention like the other guys do." My raspy voice said her. She turned her head and her hazel eyes **burned** into my brown eyes.

"News flash little girl, I don't show any bitch any attention." My voice growled at her. She turned and raised her eye brows. She chuckled and looked at me.

"Now you're the one who is lying." She said as she stood up. I got a prefect view of her beautiful nice round ass. She had curves in all the right places. My dick was begging to get into her jeans.

"How so?" I asked as I challenged her.

"I can feel your eyes **burning** into me. Every time you stare at me. I see you checking over my body every time you see me. And I see how tight your jeans get when you look at me." She said in a seductive voice.

_"Does this bitch really think she is going win with me"_ Happy chuckled as he thought to him self.

"Your playing with **FIRE**, shorty." I said as I smirked at her.

"Nah that's when you're wrong." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Really how" I said as I stood up and smirked at her.

"Because you're the one who is playing with **FIRE** baldy." Bella said as she gave him one last look over.

"And by the way, I don't give a fuck if I get your attention or not. I got plenty of guys here that will give me what I need." Bella said as she smirked. My eyes darkened as I glared at her.

"And that right there.." She said as she looked at me.

"Is playing with** FIRE** darling." She said as her hazel eyes turned a **FIRE** red color. She then walked into the club house shutting the door behind her.

"Who the fuck does that bitch think she is." I growled to my self as I glared at the door she disappeared into. I then smirked.

Game on little girl.

Happy walked into the clubhouse and spotted Bella siting next to Jax at the bar.

"What can I get you Happy?" The prospect asked me.

"Jack Daniels." My raspy voice hissed at him. He nodded and gave me my drink.

"Be right back darlin." Jax said as he pulled out his phone and answered the call.

"I told you I have your attention." She said to me as she did not even turn around.

"That's where you're wrong shorty." I hissed at her. She turned and raised her eye brows at me.

"You ain't nothing but a delightful thought to me." I growled as I downed my drink. Leaving her with her mouth wide open.

"And that is what YOU get for playing with **FIRE**." I hissed as I grabbed the first drunk bitch near me and lead her back to my room. I pushed her in and shut the door.

"Whats up darling." Her voice slurred.

"Handle this" I said as I pulled my jeans down revealing my throbbing cock. The slut licked her lips and smiled.

"My pleasure" She said as she sunk down to her knees.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Land of the Cr

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Land of the Crazy **

Happy woke up the next day to see the bitch from last night in his bed, he glared and looked at her.

"Yo" Happy said as he woke her up, she woke up and smiled.

"Morning darling." The girl said as she smiled.

"Leave" Happy growled as he sat up. The girl glared at him as she got up and grabbed her clothes she walked out the door slamming it behind her. Happy groaned as he held his head as it started to throb.

"Fucking bitch." Happy hissed as he stood up. He walked over to his dresser to grab fresh clothes.

He saw the picture siting on top of the dresser and glared when he saw it there. He glared at the black headed girl who had her hands wrapped around his waist while they were on his bike. He glared as he saw him smiling in the picture. He picked up the picture frame and chucked it across the room making the glass break against the wall.

The door opened and Happy glared at it.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked as she popped her head into the room. She looked down and saw the broke picture frame and she frowned.

"Did you put that on my dresser." Happy hissed at her.

"I-" She started to say.

"Stay the fuck out of my room." Happy hissed as Gemma glared.

"Happy look I know your going through some shit but-" Gemma started to say.

"You have no idea what the fuck I am going through." Happy hissed at Gemma.

"I know you love and miss her." Gemma said as Happy glared.

"You don't know shit! Stay the fuck out of my room Gemma." Happy growled as he picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"You know I can't protect you from him." A voice said from behind Gemma. Gemma turned and saw her old man.

"I was just trying to help." Gemma said as she closed the door.

"No babe you're bringing back painful memories." Clay said as Gemma sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Look we all know Happy was in a dark place when the accident happened." Clay said as Gemma frowned but nodded.

"We don't need him going there again, so just leave him alone okay." Clay told his old lady.

"Okay" Gemma said as she frowned as she saw Clay began to walk away.

"I saw Charlie here with a girl who looked like a mini Renee." Gemma called out after Clay. Clay stopped and turned and face her.

"That's Charlie's daughter Bella." Clay answered as he looked at his old lady.

"What are they doing here Clay." Gemma asked her old man.

"Babe I don't have much more time left on that bike." Clay said as Gemma's eyes popped opened.

"You're giving the club to Charlie." Gemma hissed.

"I am thinking about it." Clay said as he looked at his old lady.

"Why the fuck would you do that." Gemma growled.

"Watch it, remember who you're talking too." Clay growled as Gemma frowned.

"Give it to Jax babe he's ready." Gemma said as Clay glared.

"It's Charlie's club! Not mine. If he accepts it then he will become President." Clay said as he turned around.

"Clay you're making a big mistake." Gemma called after him.

"It's club business Gemma stay the fuck out of it." Clay hissed at her.

She frowned and watched as he walked away. Gemma sighed as she turned and saw a girl standing there. A girl who Gemma found out her name was Bella.

"Were you listening to our conversation." Gemma growled at Bella. Bella looked at her and smirked.

"Look I don't know who the fuck you are but remember this! This is my dads club! And he will take it over." Bella said as she walked passed her and Gemma glared.

"You have no idea who the fuck your talking to." Gemma hissed.

"A lot of people have said that to me since I got here." Bella said as she turned towards Gemma.

"But guess what I didn't give a fuck then and I sure as hell don't give a fuck now. So do me a favor and stay the fuck away from my father." Bella hissed as she walked away. Gemma glared as she watched the girl walk away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Happy leaned against the tile wall as the hot water sprayed against his back, he sighed as he closed his eyes.

_-Flash back- _

"David" A voice whispered.

"Oh David" The voice whispered again. Happy groaned as he tightened his eyes closed.

"Go back to sleep Rach." Happy groaned. He felt the sheets move and felt cold soft hands on his dick.

"Fuck" Happy hissed as he felt her warm mouth on his now throbbing member.

"Shit you're so good at that." Happy groaned as he opened his eyes and looked down to see black hair bobbing up and down. Happy came into her mouth and pulled her up to him and she giggled.

"Girl what the fuck are you doing up at-" Happy looked towards the clock.

"6 o-clock in the fucking morning." Happy hissed as he sighed.

"I was bored." She said as she chuckled. Happy shook his head and looked at her.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked him.

"Sleep in." Happy said as he turned over and covered his eyes.

"Come on baby I wanna go somewhere fun I'm tired of being stuck in the club house." She whined.

"Rach I'm tired." Happy hissed as he pulled the pillow over his head. He felt her straddle him so he opened her eyes.

"I want to go for a ride." She said.

"Rach no." Happy said as he started to close his eyes.

"Please baby please." She begged him. Happy sighed and opened his eyes.

"Fine" He mumbled.

"Yes" She said as she jumped up from the bed. Happy sighed and sat up leaning against the head board, he smiled as he saw her bare back.

"What?" She asked as she felt his eyes on her.

"Nice tattoo." He called out to her. She chuckled and grabbed her clothes.

"Thanks some hot biker slash tattoo artist did it for me." She said as she turned around and smiled and she chuckled.

"Wanna know what my favorite part of the tattoo is?" She asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

"What?" Happy asked her.

"The crow." She said as she closed the door behind her and Happy chuckled.

_-END OF FLASH BACK- _

"Fuck" Happy cursed as he opened his eyes and looked around. He cursed as he saw he was alone in the shower. He was always alone, and that will never change.

Happy shut off the shower and dried him self off. He got dressed and stood in front of the mirror.

"Fuck you Rachel." Happy hissed as he pulled back his fist and connected it to the bathroom mirror.

The mirror shattered with red liquid on it. Happy looked down and saw his bleeding hand but did nothing. He walked out into the bedroom, grabbed his cut and walked out into the bar area, where he saw Bella talking to Juice. They were laughing and for some reason Happy fucking hated it.

"You okay brother?" Someone asked him. Happy looked up and saw Jax staring at his bloody hand.

"Yeah tell Clay I'm taking a ride." Happy growled as he made eye contact with Bella.

Then walked out of the club house slamming the door behind him. He got onto his bike and started it up, and speed out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of smoke behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella watched as Happy made eye contact with her. She looked down and saw his bleeding hand and looked up again to see him walking past her and out to the parking lot. She heard the engine of the bike and heard the tires squeal as the bike raced out of the parking lot. Bella looked at Juice with a confused expression on her face.

"What was all that about." Bella asked Juice.

"Don't know darlin'." Juice said as he heard a whistle. He snapped his head up and saw Clay.

"Lets go to church." Clay called out to everyone. Juice turned towards Bella.

"Be right back darling." Juice said as he smiled at her and Bella smiled back.

She watched him walk into a room. She then saw Jax whisper something into Clays ear. She saw Clay frown but nodded at him. Jax walked into the room with her father, closing the door behind them.

"Can I get you anything darlin'." She heard a voice say. Bella looked up and saw a pretty red head looking at her.

"Shit when did you get there." Bella cursed as the red head chuckled.

"Like two minutes ago." She said as Bella chuckled.

"Can I just have a water?" Bella asked as the red head smiled and got her a bottle of water.

"I'm Cherry." The red head said as she sat the bottle down in front of Bella.

"Bella" Bella answered as she snapped the lid opened and took a sip.

"Ah so you're the Bella the guys keep talking about." Cherry said as she chuckled and Bella looked at her confused.

"Huh" Bella asked.

"The guys can't seem to keep you out of their heads." Cherry said as Bella chuckled.

"I seem to have that type of an effect on people." Bella chuckled as Cherry did too.

"I knew you were a slut." Bella heard someone say from behind her. Bella turned around and glared as she saw the girl from yesterday.

"Ah the druggie is back." Bella said as she turned around facing Cherry. Cherry chuckled as she began to wash cups.

"Listen here cunt." Wendy said to Bella. Bella turned around and glared.

"What did you just call me." Bella said as she glared at Wendy.

"I don't care if you spread your legs open for everyone in this club but you stay the fuck away from Jax he's mine." Wendy said as she crossed her arms and Bella chuckled.

"Maybe" Bella said as she saw Wendy glaring.

"I'm serious bitch. Don't make me fuck you up." Wendy hissed and Bella chuckled.

"Oh I'm so scared. You wanna fight bitch. I'm down." Bella said as Wendy glared and walked away.

"You know she's going to go whining to Jax right." Cherry said as Bella stood up.

"I don't give a fuck." Bella said as she stretched.

"Need some help." Bella asked as she saw the amount of dishes.

"Sure" Cherry said as she smiled. Bella walked behind the bar and grabbed a towel and began to dry the cups. She saw the door open up and saw all the guys walking into the bar area. She saw Wendy walk up to Jax and Cherry chuckled.

"Here we go." Cherry said as she laughed and Bella smirked as she watched Jax walk up to Bella.

"What did you do to Wendy." Jax said as he sighed. Bella chuckled and smirked at him.

"She's the one who tried to grow some balls and try to threaten me." Bella said as she hung the glass up so it could dry.

"Bells please." Jax said as he looked at Bella. Bella raised her eye brows at him.

"Please just go easy on Wendy." Jax begged her.

"Why should I she's the one who likes to start shit." Bella hissed at him.

"Look she's pregnant and she's stressed just please go easy on her for me." Jax begged as Cherry gave Bella another cup.

"Then you should tell your pregnant druggie not to come up to people and try to fight them. She's lucky she walked away or else I would of kicked her ass." Bella hissed to her cousin.

"Please for me." He asked. Bella sighed.

"What ever." Bella hissed as she turned around to hang up the glass. Jax stood up and leaned over the bar.

"Come here." He said to Bella. Bella glared as she walked closer to the edge of the bar. He reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said as he got off the stool and walked away. Bella sighed as she turned and looked at a confused Cherry.

"Are you and him dating?" Cherry asked Bella. Bella chuckled.

"Ew no he's my cousin." Bella said as Cherry laughed.

"Well you might want to tell Wendy that because she looks like she's going to kill you." Cherry said as she pointed Bella looked and saw Wendy glaring at her.

"Nah I like to see her pissed." Bella said as Cherry chuckled.

"Lets keep this between us okay." Bella said as she looked at Cherry. Cherry chuckled and smiled and nodded.

"Keep what between you two." They heard a voice say. Bella and Cherry looked up and saw her dad. She saw him wearing a patch and smiled.

"Oh my god dad." Bella said as she jumped over the bar. Charlie chuckled as he caught his daughter who dove over the bar.

"I'm so proud of you." Bella said as she saw the patch on his vest.

"Thanks baby girl." Charlie said as he smiled as he twirled his daughter around.

Everyone heard the club house door opened and saw as the clubs killer walked into the club house. Happy looked and saw Bella in her father arms he looked around and saw the patch.

"Congrats Charlie." Happy said as he walked up to Charlie. Charlie let go of Bella and shook Happy's hand.

"Thanks brother." Charlie said as he smiled. Happy looked at Bella then walked into the back room. Bella turned and looked her dad.

"So who is the VP." Bella asked her dad.

"Jax is." Charlie said as Bella nodded.

"Hey pres can I talk to you." Bella and Charlie heard someone say. They turned around and saw Jax standing there.

"Sure VP." Charlie said as he lead Jax into church and closed the door. Bella smiled as she walked towards chibs and Juice.

"Hey" Bella said to the two club members.

"Hey darling." Chibs said.

"Do you have a cigarette?" Bella asked Chibs. Chibs chuckled as he looked at Bella.

"Stressed out about something kid?" Chibs asked her.

"Yeah you could say that." Bella answered. Chibs chuckled as he took his pack he gave one to Bella and gave her a lighter.

"There now you got your own pack now." Chibs said and Bella smiled.

"Thanks" Bella said as she walked out side and sat on the picnic table.

She hit the bottom of the pack against her palm to get the tobacco packed tight. She opened the packed and took one cigarette out. She lit it and sighed as the tobacco hit her mouth.

"You steal that." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw Happy looking at her.

"Nope" Bella said as she took a hit of her cigarette.

"Right" Happy said as he took out his own pack and took a cigarette out of the box he lit it and blew the smoke to the side as he watched the girl in front of him.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?" Bella asked as she inhaled.

"There you go again." Happy said as he chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Thinking that everyone is starring at you." Happy chuckled.

"Because they are." Bella said as she threw the butt on the floor and looked at Happy.

"You're just something for them to look at." Happy said as Bella smirked.

"Jealous?" Bella asked as she raised her eye brows.

"Nah why would I want you when I got plenty of bitches to take care of my dick." Happy asked as he saw something change in Bella's eyes.

"Then why are you out here with me, instead of being in there." Bella asked as she glared at him.

"Smoking" Happy said as he held up his cigarette and smirked. Bella chuckled as she stood up and looked at him.

"Sure you are." Bella said as she walked towards the door, but she felt someone pull her back. Happy pushed Bella against the wall and held her there as he smirked at her.

"You mad because I'm fucking other bitches instead of you or something?" Happy asked as he raised his eye brows Bella laughed at him.

"Now why would I be mad at that?" Bella asked as she raised her eye brow to him.

"Because you want me. You're dying for my attention but guess what little girl your not going to get it." Happy said as he smirked at Bella

"Number one I am not little and number two why would I want your attention when I have plenty of your brothers to satisfy my needs." Bella said as she laughed as Happys eyes turned dark.

"You wanna play a game Happy?" Bella asked the biker that was holding her against the wall.

"I thought we already were playing." Happy said as he smirked.

"Game on Happy." Bella said as she pushed him off of her. Happy raised his eye brow at her.

"You're fucking with **fire** Happy." Bella said as she looked him up and down then walked into the club house.

Happy laughed as he followed her into the club house, he watched as she walked up to Juice. His eyes darkened as he watched Juice smile and lead her into the back. Bella turned and faced Happy and winked at him. She then followed Juice into the back.

"You okay brother?" Jax asked as he saw Happys pitch black eyes.

"Yup" Happy said as he walked to the bar and saw down grabbing a bottle of beer. He was pissed that this girl thought that she was going to make him weak. She has no idea what the fuck she is getting her self into. Happy glared as he drank his beer.

"Shit that ain't good." Jax heard someone say from behind him. Jax turned around and saw Tig looking at the direction Juice and Bella disappeared.

"You see the shit I see Tiggy?" Jax asked Tig.

"Yeah brother and it does not look good at all." Tig said as he looked at his VP.

"You need to have a talk with your cousin, because she is only going to get hurt." Tig said as he walked away.

"That's crazy Tig. Bella ain't that crazy to get involved with him." Jax called after Tig. Tig turned around and looked at his VP.

"Well guess what Jax." Tig said as Jax raised his eye brow.

"Welcome to the land of crazy." Tig said as he walked outside.

"Shit" Jax cursed as he ran his hand through his hair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella winked at Happy as she followed Juice into the back room . She was going to win this game and she is going to break Happy. Juice opened the door, and pushed Bella against the door. Bella smirked as she saw the hot biker in front of her.

"Trying to make someone jealous darling?" Juice asked as he pushed Bella up against the door. Bella chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now why would you think something crazy like that." Bella said as Juice smirked. He brought his lips closer to her neck and began to leave small kisses on her neck.

"I see the way you look at Happy." Juice said as he sucked on her neck making Bella moan.

"Well I guess you're seeing shit." Bella moaned as Juice bit harder.

"Getting involved with him is a bad move Bella." Juice said as he bit down leaving a nice mark on her neck.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." Bella gasped as Juice kissed the mark he just left.

"Maybe you should listen then." Juice said as he brought his face up to Bella and made eye contact with her.

"Since when do I ever listen." Bella asked as she smirked and Juice chuckled.

"I'm serious babe." Juice said as he squeezed Bella's butt.

"So am I." Bella said as she smirked.

"Happys in a dark place darling." Juice said as he looked Bella in the eye.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Bella asked as she ran her hands up and down Juice's t-shirt under his cut feeling his abs popping out of his shirt.

"Just some friendly advice." Juice said as he pushed Bella's shirt up a little and ran his hands around Bella's belly button.

"Well thanks for the advice." Bella said as she watched his cold soft hands circle her belly button.

"You should get this done." Juice said as he looked at Bella.

"I didn't think it would look right on me." Bella said as she looked at him.

"Nah it will look sexy." Juice said as he turned his attention to her stomach again. He saw the tattoo on her lower stomach.

"That's sexy." Juice said as he traced the colorful stars down to her waste band.

"Thanks it goes farther down." Bella said as Juice raised his eye brows and smirked.

"Really?" Juice asked

"Yeah really." Bella said as she leaned against Juice as he continues to trace it.

"But I'm serious about your belly button your should get it done." Juice said as he pulled Bella's shirt down.

"Will you come with me?" Bella asked him as he walked towards the bed as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah we can go tomorrow." Juice said as he took off his shoes and his cut and laid down. He then patted next to him. Bella chuckled as she took off her shoes and crawled into bed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to try anything. I'm just tired besides it is like eleven at night." Juice said as he looked at the clock. Bella smiled as she got under the covers and Juice pulled her next to him, he threw one arm over her waist as he closed his eyes. Bella smiled as she put one hand on his arm and closed her eyes too.

Bella woke up the next day to feel arms wrapped around her. She turned and saw Juice staring at her.

"About time you fucking wake up." Juice said as Bella chuckled. Bella sat up as she saw Juice was changed into fresh clothes.

"Ready to get that piercing?" Juice asked Bella as she stretched. She felt pain on her neck and her hand went to the place where Juice bit her at.

"Shit" Bella said as she ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror staring at the black and blue bite mark.

"Sexy isn't it." Juice chuckled as Bella glared.

"Can we stop at my house before we go. I need to get a shower get changed and cover this shit up." Bella said as she put on her sneakers.

"Yeah lets go." Juice said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

They walked into the bar area and saw Jax and Happy drinking at the bar. Happy looked up and saw Juice and Bella holding hands.

"Where are you too going?" Jax asked as he saw the big bite mark on Bella's neck.

"My house so I can get changed and get rid of this." Bella said as she pointed to it. She looked to see any kind of reaction from Happy but instead his face was blank.

"Then were going to the tattoo parlor." Juice said as jax raised his eye brow.

"She's getting her belly pierced." Juice answered as jax nodded.

"Well hurry up because back because me and you are spending the day together." Jax said as he looked at Bella.

"Yay a full day with my cousin oh my gosh what am I going to do." Bella said as Jax rolled his eyes.

"Shut up shit head and go before Charlie sees that on your neck." Jax said as the church door opened.

"Shit" Bella cursed as she grabbed Juice's hand and raced out of the club house. She raced past Chibs and Tig who were siting on the picnic table smoking.

"Hey nice bite mark Bells." Tig called out as Juice handed Bella his helmet.

"Thanks" Bella said as she grabbed it and got on the bike. Juice started the bike up and raced out of the parking lot with Bella holding on tight to him.

Juice sped in and out of traffic as he pulled up to Bella's house. He stopped the bike and Bella looked at him.

"You coming in?" Bella asked him as she handed him his helmet.

"Nah I'm going to smoke hurry up." Juice said as he got off the bike and took out his pack of cigarettes. Bella nodded as she ran up to the house and opened the door.

Juice was leaning against his bike as he saw the white SUV pulled up into the driveway.

"Juice what are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he stepped out of the car and walked towards Juice.

"Waiting for Bella she wanted me to take her to get her belly button pierced." Juice said as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Speaking of my daughter, where did she sleep last night? I couldn't find her." Charlie said as he crossed his arms and looked at Juice.

"Uh" Juice stuttered.

"I slept with Juice." Bella said as she walked out of the house wearing, jeans a red shirt and red Nikes. Juice eyes almost popped out of his head. Charlie turned and gave Juice a dirty look.

"Dad we didn't have sex. I was drunk Juice let me sleep in his bed. We didn't do anything." Bella made up a lie. Well she is right we didn't do anything but she wasn't drunk.

"Hmm is that right." Charlie asked as he looked at Juice.

"Yes sir." Juice answered as he stood up taller.

"Hmph" Charlie said as he watched Bella grabbed the helmet.

"Well bye dad." Bella said as she looked at Juice.

"Bells wait." Charlie said as Juice got on the bike. Bella got on the bike but turned and looked at her dad.

"I'm getting my bike today so the SUV is now yours." Charlie said as Bella smiled.

"Thanks dad." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Juice.

"And next time I see you on the back of someone elses bike that is not me or Jax, your grounded and I'm killing the guy got it." Charlie threatened as Juice swallowed hard.

"Gosh dad you're no fun." Bella said as she glared. Juice started up the bike and Bella held on tight as Juice raced out of the driveway.

Charlie watched his daughter disappear with the young biker and sighed. He can tell that one day she will become an old lady to one of the guys. Charlie just feared about which one it was going to be.

A/N -I know this chapter is kind of short and I am sorry. Don't worry my lovely fans this is not a Juice and Bella story. You will find that out in the next chapter. Which I am currently writing now. Please review your little hearts out and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.

xoxo harrdy101


	4. Chapter 4: Misery loves me

**Chapter 4: Misery loves me **

"Happy look out." Rachel screamed.

Happy gasped for breath as he threw open his eyes. He was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding. He turned and looked at the clock and cursed.

"What the fuck." Happy growled as he sat up in bed trying to calm down.

"Why now Rachel why are you fucking popping up in my head all the time now." Happy yelled as he got off of the bed.

"Haven't you done enough to me." Happy growled into the dark room, knowing no one was going to reply.

Happy threw on his jeans and walked towards his cut to grab a blunt in the pocket. He put on his shoes but left his shirt off as he walked out to the bar area. He saw his brothers all passed out from the party. Happy walked outside but stopped when he saw Bella siting on picnic table with her hood on.

"Why are you always out here when I'm out here." Happy growled to her. Bella looked up and Happy saw her eyes were black.

"I don't know you must be stalking me or something." Bella whispered as looked Happy up and down staring at his abs.

"See something you like." Happy smirked as he watched her looking him over.

"Maybe" Bella replied as she turned her head and stared out to the parking lot.

"Shit seems like we both need this." Happy said as he sat down next to her.

Bella looked at him confused until she saw him lite the blunt. He took a hit then passed it to Bella. Bella looked at it but brought it to her lips and inhaled. She moaned as the weed took over her body. She then laid down on the table and slowly blew the weed out. She passed it back to Happy and watched as he took a hit.

"What are you doing up so early?" Happy asked her as he blew out the smoke.

"Got to much shit on my mind." Bella whispered as he handed her the blunt.

"What about you?" Bella asked as she took another hit.

"Same shit." Happy hissed as he closed his eyes as he tried to block out Rachel's voice. Bella passed the blunt to him as she watched the sun raise up.

"Yo" They heard a voice say from behind them. They both turned around and saw Jax leaning against the door.

"Sup bro." Happy said as he passed the weed to Bella. Bella took it and closed her eyes as she heard Jax take small foot steps closer to them.

"Not much." Jax said.

Bella got up so Jax could sit down. When he sat down Bella sat between his legs and leaned back to close her eyes as she passed him the blunt. Jax took the blunt and took a hit he then passed it to Happy then ran his hands through Bella's hair.

"Shouldn't you be home with your baby's momma?" Bella asked as she opened one eye and looked at her cousin.

"Don't even mention her name. I'm not in the mood." Jax sighed, as he watched Happy pass Bella the blunt.

Bella took a hit then passed it up to Jax.

"Shit trouble in paradise cuz?" Bella asked as she looked at Jax.

"You could say that." Jax answered as he took a nice long hit. He passed the blunt to Happy as he closed his eyes and let out the smoke.

"Must have been bad?" Happy asked Jax as Jax nodded.

"You know Wendy she's a fucking attention eating hoe." Jax said as Bella chuckled. Happy took the last hit. He then flicked the blunt to the ground crushing it with his foot.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Jax asked Bella as he opened his eyes.

"Sure" Bella said as she stood up and stretched. She was wearing shorts and a hoodie, that was riding up. So everyone could see her belly button ring and tattoo.

"Yo tell Charlie I have her." Jax called out to Happy as he lead Bella to his bike.

"Alright" Happy said. They heard the sound of tires coming into the parking lot. Jax cursed as he saw the beat up Honda.

"Fuck" Jax cursed as he saw the car parked. Out stepped a pissed off Wendy.

"Where the fuck are you going!" Wendy yelled at Jax as she watched Jax sit on the bike.

"For a ride." Jax mumbled as he handed Bella his helmet.

"With this whore." Wendy hissed as Bella's eyes darkened. Bella clutched the helmet in her hand as she glared at Wendy.

"You know what bitch I can't wait until your not pregnant anymore so I can fucking beat the shit out of you." Bella growled as Jax started the bike. Bella put on her helmet and wrapped her hands around Jaxs waist.

"Don't worry darling I'll take care of your man." Bella smirked as Wendy glared. Jax raced out of the parking lot as Happy watched Wendy.

-_flash back- _

"Happy I need to talk to you." Rachel said as she followed Happy out of the club house.

"Not now Rach I gotta handle some shit." Happy said as he walked towards his bike. Jax was waiting for him.

"Happy please." Rachel begged as she saw Happy sit on the bike.

"Damn it Rachel we'll talk when I get back. I got shit to do." Happy growled as he put on his helmet.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered.

"Shit" Jax cursed as Happy froze. He turned and looked at her.

"What" Happy asked as he stared at her.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered as she put her hand on her flat stomach.

"Hap we gotta go brother." Jax said as he looked at Rachel with sad eyes.

"Fuck" Happy cursed as he started his bike. He looked at Rachel then followed Jax out of the parking lot.

-_end of flash back- _

Happy shook his head when he felt someone put there hand on his shoulder.

"You alright brother." Tig asked as he sat down and looked at Happy.

"Yeah" Happy said as he sighed.

"Still having dreams about Rachel?" Tig asked as Happys eyes darkened.

"Don't fucking mention her name." Happy hissed at Tig.

"Look brother it's okay to miss her." Tig said as he saw Happy stand up.

"Shut the fuck up Tig." Happy growled.

"Happy she was your fucking old lady. It's okay to miss her." Tig said as he stood up and Happy turned around and glared.

"Hint was! She was my old lady! She's not anymore. I am getting sick and tired of people bringing her up. Just shut the fuck up about her." Happy growled.

"Hap-" Tig started to say.

"She's gone Tig. Fucking gone alright! Just leave it alone." Happy hissed as he walked to the door.

"I'm sorry bro." Tig whispered as he followed Happy into the club house. Everyone was awake and cleaning up but stopped when they saw the club's killer pissed off.

"What are you sorry for huh you didn't even like her Tig remember." He yelled as he glared at Tig. Charlie stepped out of church to see what was going on.

"You're right I didn't but she was carrying your son." Tig said as Happy's eyes darkened.

"Shit" Chibs cursed as everyone took a step back.

"The next fucking person who mentions Rachel or my son is getting killed. I don't give a fuck who you are, brother or old lady your getting fucking killed." Happy growled to everyone in the room. He then walked into the back slamming the door behind him.

"Way to go Tig now you got our lovely killer all pissed off." Chibs sighed.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked everyone as they turned and looked at him.

"Shit" Juice cursed as chibs sighed.

"Come on pres there is some thing you need to know. Like what happened to Happy and his old lady." Chibs said as he looked at Charlie. Charlie nodded and lead Chibs into the room where they shut the door, so no one could bother them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella held on to Jax as her hair was flying in the wind. Jax pulled off to a little park. He parked the bike and Bella stepped off. She took off her helmet and sat down under the big tree.

"You okay?" Jax asked his cousin, as he leaned against the bike.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked as she looked at Jax with a confused expression.

"Uncle Charlie told me what happened." Jax said as he watched Bella's eyes darkened.

"What does it matter she was a slut anyway." Bella said as she glared at Jax.

"Bells if you wanna talk. You know I'm here right." Jax said as he put on his sun glasses.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bella said as she looked at Jax.

"Bells" Jax said as he sighed.

"Really Jax there isn't. She's a whore who would spread her legs open for anyone." Bella said as she looked down to the ground.

"She was still your mother." Jax said as he sat down on the grass with his head leaning against the bike.

"She's not my mother. She is just some whore who fucked my dad and who had me." Bella hissed as she glared at her cousin.

"So is it true that Bentley's coming down here to stay with you and your dad." Jax asked as he watched Bella closed her eyes.

_-flash back- _

Last night's party was in full swing when Charlie's phone rang, he saw the name and he glared at the phone.

"What do you want." Charlie hissed into the phone.

"We need to talk." The women on the phone said.

"Oh really about what? How about we talk about you leaving me and Bella so you could go slut around in Arizona." Charlie hissed Renee sighed into the phone.

"Remember when I came back when Bella was 15." Renee said into the phone.

"Yeah you fucked me and left. I remember that clearly." Charlie hissed as Renee sighed.

"I found out a month after I left that I was pregnant." Renee said as Charlie sat down at the head of the table.

"What" Charlie asked.

"I was pregnant with your son Charlie." Renee said as Charlie glared.

"How do I know he's mine." Charlie hissed.

"Because he looks just like you." Renee yelled into the phone.

"Look his name is Bentley Andrew Teller. He is four years old and he looks just like you." Renee said.

"Why are you telling me this now Renee." Charlie hissed.

"Because I'm getting remarried and my soon to be husband refuses to raise a kid who is not his." Renee said as Charlie chuckled.

"Awe you two sound perfect for each other." Charlie chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Charlie. Look you can either take him or he's going to foster care. It's your choice." Renee said as Charlie eyes darkened.

"So this is it. You're abandoning your second kid now." Charlie hissed into the phone.

"You defiantly won mother of the year Renee." Charlie growled.

"You know what fuck you Charlie. You have a day to make your choice." Renee growled.

"I'll take him. Bring him to Charming." Charlie hissed as Renee chuckled.

"Ha! I always knew you would return to that poisoned town. You better not be raising our daughter in that town." Renee hissed.

"First off cunt, she is my daughter not yours you lost the right to call her yours when you left us. And second I'm a Teller and this is my home town." Charlie said.

"That's what I always hated about you Charlie. No matter how much I would try to make you forget about that stupid town you would never listen. Now your raising our daughter to be a slut. Congrats on being father of the year dick head." Renee yelled.

"Fuck you Renee. I'll see you when you bring my son home." Charlie said as he clicked the end button. He yelled as he threw the phone across the room.

"Hey dad is-fuck." Bella said as she walked into the room but ducked as her dad's cell phone almost hit her.

"What the fuck dad?" Bella cursed as she looked at her dad.

"Shut the door and sit down we need to talk." Charlie told his daughter. Bella looked at him with a confused expression but did what she was told

_-End of flash back- _

"B" Jax said as he watched Bella shook her head.

"Huh" Bella asked as she looked at him.

"You went some where else on me." Jax said as he looked at her.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Bella said as she looked at him.

"So are you ready for this." Jax asked as he looked at Bella.

"I'm not ready to meet my slut of a mother if thats what your asking." Bella said as Jax sighed.

"Just try not to kill her." Jax said as Bella smirked.

"Can't make that promise sorry." Bella said as Jax chuckled. He walked over to Bella and help her stand up.

"Can I ask you something." Bella said as she looked at Jax.

"Sure what's up." Jax said as he handed Bella his helmet.

"What's Happys story?" Bella asked she watched as Jax froze and turned around and looked at her.

"Bella don't get involved with him." Jax said as he looked at her.

"I just asked a question." Bella hissed.

"And it's not my place to answer that question." Jax hissed back as Bella frowned.

"Look I love you okay I do, which is why you need to listen to me. When I say to not get involved with Happy. He's in a dark place. He has been for years now. Just please stay away from him." Jax begged his cousin. Bella frowned.

"Bu-" Bella started to say.

"Bella please for me." Jax begged. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Good now lets go I'm hungry." Jax said as he got on his bike and started it up. Bella sighed as she got onto the back and held on tight as Jax speed down the highway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N – My lovely fans I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. I promise you chapter 5 will be much longer. With Bella meeting Renee and her baby brother and a little Bella and Happy action *wink wink* **

**To all of those where are wondering. You will find out Happy's story very soon. I promise you. I am currently writing chapter 5 right now and hope to have it posted today or tomorrow. It's going to be long. **

**But until then- review your little hearts out**

xoxo hardy101


	5. Chapter 5: Sugar and Ice

**Chapter 5: Sugar and Ice**

"How could you do this to me." Rachel yelled as she chucked her heel at Happy.

"Fuck" Happy cursed as he ducked just in time.

"Rachel stop." Happy growled as he saw Rachel pick up the lamp.

"You mother fucker! How could you do this to me and your son.!" Rachel screamed as the lamp shattered right next to Happy.

"Damn it Rachel stop." Happy yelled as he walked up to her and grabbed her.

"Let go of me." Rachel yelled as she tried to hit Happy. Happy pushed her against the wall and grabbed a hold of her arms so she couldn't try to hit him.

"Damn it Rachel shut the fuck up." Happy growled as Rachel glared.

"You know what happens on runs." Happy hissed at her as he tightened his hold on her. Her belly was just showing through the small thin shirt she was wearing.

"You promised Happy you fucking promised." Rachel screamed as she tried to get free.

"You promised you wouldn't bring one of your whores home." Rachel yelled as she got free. She pushed Happy away as she grabbed a bag.

"Look I didn't ask her to follow me home." Happy growled as Rachel started to put clothes in the bag.

"Where are you going." Happy hissed as he watched her zip up the bag.

"I'm leaving you." Rachel yelled as she walked towards the door.

"No your not." Happy hissed as he followed her.

"Watch me you son of a bitch." Rachel yelled as she turned around and slapped him. Happy's eyes darkened as the door slammed behind him.

"Fucking bitch." Happy yelled as he picked up the tv and chucked it against the room watching the screen shatter.

Happy opened his eyes and cursed as he looked around the dark room.

"What the fuck do you want from me." Happy hissed as he stood up. He put on his jeans and looked around the room.

"For you to remember." A voice whispered. Happy snapped his head up and looked around the room and saw nobody.

"Fuck you bitch." Happy yelled as he punched the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand he punched it again.

"Haven't you done enough to me." Happy growled as he saw the dent in the wall. He sighed as he fell to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck" Happy cursed as his hand started to throb. A knock on the door made Happy turn his head towards it's direction.

"Hap" A voice whispered. The door opened, the hallway light lit up the room so Happy could see who it was.

"Is everything okay I heard a bang." Bella said as she looked down at Happy and saw him on the floor. She looked towards the wall and saw the dent.

"I'm fine." Happy growled to Bella.

"I got something that might help." Bella whispered as she held up the bag. Happy looked up and saw the weed.

"Weed isn't the answer to everything little girl." Happy hissed as she walked into the room shutting the door behind her. She turned on the little lamp. Then sat down on the floor next to Happy.

"It's the answers to all my questions." Bella whispered as she rolled the weed into a blunt. She pulled out a liter and lit the blunt. Happy heard her inhale the weed.

"Here" Bella whispered as she passed the blunt to him. Happy opened his eyes and took the blunt from her. He brought it up to his lips and inhaled. He gave the blunt to Bella and then exhaled.

"What are you doing up this early?" Happy asked as he felt the weed starting to take over his body.

"You've been asking me that a lot lately." Bella chuckled as she blew out smoke and gave the blunt to Happy. Happy stayed quiet as he took a hit.

"So" Bella said as Happy passed her the blunt.

"So" Happy asked as he turned his head and faced her. Bella took the last hit and got up to put it in the ashtray.

"What's your story?" Bella asked as she laid down on the floor with her feet on the wall.

"What makes you think I have a story?" Happy raspy voice asked her as he looked down at her.

"Everyone has a story." Bella whispered as she looked at him.

"Some are much deeper then other's." Bella said as Happy looked away. He stayed quiet for a second. Bella took the hint so she got up and walked towards the door.

"What's your story." Happy called out to her as he hand was on the nob.

"Huh?" Bella asked as she turned and faced him.

"You said everyone has a story, so what's yours." Happy said as he looked at Bella.

"Mine?" Bella asked. Happy nodded and Bella sighed.

"It's a long story." Bella whispered.

"We got time it's only- 3 am." Happy said as he looked at the clock. Bella chuckled but walked back over to Happy she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"My mom walked out on me and my dad when I was five." Bella whispered as Happy stayed silent.

"My dad raised me into the hard ass that I am today. He taught me how to fight and he taught me a lot of respect and honor." Bella answered as she opened her eyes.

"My dad is my everything. He's the only person who understands me and puts up with my bullshit." Bella said as she chuckled.

"When my mom walked out on us, I kept blaming my self you know. Kept saying that they would still be together if I wasn't born." Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"I became depressed. Real depressed. I ended up meeting a guy in school name Edward Cullen. He was kind of emo. He had a lot of shit going on in his life too, and for some reason that made me feel better. It made me happy to know that someone other then my dad. understood me." Bella continued as Happy closed his eyes.

"One day I was at his house we were just chilling you know on his bed. He was really depressed that day. His dad used to beat him when he was a kid and that day his mom told Edward that his dad was moving back in with them. Edward couldn't handle that." Bella whispered.

"So he brought his book bag over to me and dumped it out. He had a whole bunch of drugs and he had a razor blade. He told me he had something to show me so he lifted up his sleeves. Both of his arms were covered in scars." Bella said as she remember seeing the scars on Edward's arms.

"I freaked out when I saw them but he calmed me down he told me it was the only thing that helped him ease the pain." Bella whispered.

"He showed me how to do it one day and ever since then I started to cut my self." Bella said as Happy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why?" Happy asked as he looked at her.

"I wanted my mom back." Bella whispered as her eyes started to get watery.

"I wanted to have a mom and a dad not just a dad." Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"Me and Edward were supposed to meet up to go to the movies. He was an hour late. I remember that day it was cold and raining, and I was pissed. I waited 3 fucking hours but he still didn't show up. That's when I got a call from my dad. He told me he's picking me up because there's been an accident." Bella whispered as she chocked back her sobs.

"My dad told me that Edward's mom found Edward leaning against the bed, with blood all over the place." Bella said as she took a deep breath.

"He cut him self too deep and ended up cutting a vain. He bleed out and died." Bella said as she wiped away the tears.

"Shit" Happy said as he looked at her.

"On October 17 2009 I lost my best fucking friend." Bella whispered as she looked at him.

"When he died, I stopped cutting my self. I stopped thinking about my slut of a mother who abandoned her family. I figured out that it wasn't my fault she left. It was all hers." Bella said as she stood up. Happy looked at her.

"Wanna know the fucked up part of all of this?" Bella asked as she looked at Happy.

"What?" Happy asked.

"My bitch of a mother is finally going to show her face to me and my dad. After so many years. On top of that I have a baby brother that I just found out about." Bella said as Happy shook his head.

"I know you have a story Happy." Bella said as she walked towards the door.

"I can see it in your eyes." Bella whispered as she turned and looked at him.

"And when your ready to talk about it, I'll be here." Bella said as she opened the door. She gave him a half smile then closed the door behind her.

"Shit" Happy cursed as he closed his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on with me." Happy said as he stared at the closed door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yo" Bella heard someone say from behind her. Bella turned around and saw Jax glaring at her.

"What were you doing in Happy's room." Jax asked as he looked at her.

"Smoking weed." Bella said as she walked away.

"What the fuck did I tell you about getting involved with him." Jax growled at her.

"I'm 18 years old I can take care of my own fucking self." Bella hissed as she walked into the bar area. Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I swear to god she is going to be the death of me." Jax said as he watched Bella siting at the bar talking to Juice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LATER THAT DAY

Bella was siting on top of the picnic table talking to Cherry.

"Damn Bells where the fuck have you been all my life." Cherry said as she laughed.

"In a rainy town called Forks." Bella chuckled. Her and Cherry were getting really close. It made Bella happy to have a girl to talk to.

They were siting and joking around when a black car pulled into the parking lot. Cherry and Bella watched as the car parked. Out stepped a woman who looked just like Bella. Bella's eyes darkened as she stared at her mom. Behind her stood a little boy of the age of 3. He had blue eyes and black hair.

"Whose that?" Cherry asked as they began walking towards them.

"Mommy dearest." Bella hissed as the club house door opened. Out walked Charlie along with all the other sons. Bella walked over and stood next to Jax.

"Never thought I would see that patch on you again Charlie." Renee hissed as she glared at Charlie.

"Save the bullshit Renee I don't got time for it." Charlie hissed as the little boy stood behind Renee looking scared.

"Get off of me." Renee hissed at him as she pushed him off of her. Bella's eyes darkened as the boy fell to the ground. He didn't even cry even though his eyes were watery.

"Don't fucking push him like that." Bella hissed as she stood up. Renee snapped her head into Bella's direction and smiled.

"My my my look at you." Renee said as she watched Bella walk over to the little boy.

"Come here baby." Bella said to Bentley. Bentley looked up at her.

"It's okay come here." Bella said as she bent down. The little boy crawled over to her and Bella picked him up.

"My baby girl is all grown up." Renee said as she watched Bella holding her brother.

"Fuck off bitch. You dropped off my brother now leave." Bella growled at her.

"Watch it you little cunt." Renee growled as Bella's eyes darkened.

"Leave Renee or so help me god I will fuck you up." Bella growled as she put Bentley down on the picnic table.

"You think I'm scared of you bitch?" Renee said as she chuckled.

"I'm your mother." Renee said as she smirked.

"I have no mother." Bella yelled as she turned around and pushed Renee.

"You left remember bitch. You fucking left. Now go do what your best at and leave." Bella said as she pushed her again.

Renee looked at her so Bella turned around. But that's when Renee grabbed Bella's arm. Bella turned around and punched Renee in the face.

"Don't fucking touch me." Bella hissed as Renee held her bloody nose.

"Fucking whore." Renee screamed as the blood dripped down onto her clothes.

"Leave!" Bella screamed at Renee.

"I knew I should of gotten an abortion." Renee screamed at Bella.

"You were nothing but a fucking mistake. You stupid whore." Renee growled.

"Even Charlie admitted it when you were younger. That you were a mistake." Renee said as she chuckled.

Jax clutched his fist and walked up to Renee but Charlie jumped in the way.

"Leave Renee." Charlie whispered

"I'll be back my little prince." Renee said as she called over to Bentley. Bella stood in front of him.

"Don't fucking talk to him." Bella hissed.

"You know Bella you should leave while you have the chance. This town is full of nothing but lies and whores." Renee said as she chuckled and walked towards her car.

"You should know Renee you lived here." Bella called out to her. Renee put up her middle finger as she raced out of the parking lot.

"Bells..." Charlie started to say as he watched Bella pick up Bentley.

"Is it true dad?" Bella asked as she glared at Charlie.

"Is what true?" Charlie asked.

"Did you think I was a mistake." Bella hissed at her father.

"Bella I-" Charlie to say.

"Save your bullshit for someone who gives a fuck." Bella hissed as she carried Bentley inside with her. Everyone was silent as they watched their president taking calming breaths.

"Uh I'll just go inside and talk to her." Cherry said as she raced inside.

"You okay prez?" Jax asked Charlie.

"I fucking hate that bitch." Charlie growled as everyone stayed quiet.

Happy watched the direction Bella went to. He slipped away and walked inside to see Bella siting at the bar with Bentley on her lap.

"Hey" Happy raspy voice said scaring her.

"Shit you scared me." Bella cursed.

"You okay?" Happy asked as Cherry turned her back.

"Just fucking dandy." Bella said as she smirked at Happy. He shook his head and walked away. He walked into his room and shut the door.

"Shit what the fuck." Happy cursed as he leaned against the door.

"Why do I keep feeling a pull towards her." Happy hissed as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck, no I'm not going down that road again. I did it once with Rachel. I'm not doing it again." Happy hissed as he threw him self on the bed closing his eyes.

Bella had a sleeping Bentley in her arms as she walked down the hallway, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey what's up." Jax said as he opened the door. He was shirtless which told Bella he was sleeping.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Bella whispered as she looked at her watch it was one in the morning.

"It's fine what's wrong." Jax said as he leaned against the door.

"Can me and Bentley crash with you." Bella whispered as she heard a door open.

"Yeah come on." Jax said as he moved to the side letting Bella into the room. Happy watched as the door closed and for some reason that pissed him off.

Bella put a sleeping Bentley on the bed as she took off her shoes. Jax crawled back into bed and Bella crawled next to him. Jax arms automaticlly wrapped around her.

"Go to sleep Bells it's late." Jax whispered as he turned off the light. Bentley crawled and snuggled into Bella's arms as she closed her eyes. For some reason people would find this weird that Jax was cuddling with his cousin, but Bella didn't look at him as her cousin. She looked at him as her big over protective brother who at the moment was protecting her from the monsters in the dark. Bella closed her eyes and let her dream land take over her body.

A sound of a phone ringing brought Bella out of her sleep.

"Who the fuck is calling at 5am." Jax cursed as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Hello" Jax mumbled as a sleepy Bentley opened his eyes and stared up at Bella.

"What" Jax yelled as he sat up in bed. Bentley jumped at the sound of yelling.

"Shit" Bella cursed as she picked Bentley up in her arms and tried to calm him down as he cried.

"Okay I'm on my way." Jax said as he shut his phone, he got up and grabbed a shirt.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she looked at him.

"Something happened to Wendy she's at the hospital." Jax said as he grabbed his cut.

"Want me to go with you?" Bella asked as she looked at him.

"Nah stay here. I'll pick you up if I need you." Jax said as he gave her kiss on the forehead.

"You can stay in bed." Jax called out as he opened the door and rushed out of the room. Bella sighed as she looked down to Bentley.

"You hungry?" She asked him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay how do eggs sound?" Bella asked him and he smiled. Bella carried Bentley out of the room and into the kitchen that was located next to bar.

"Sit here and don't move okay little man." Bella said as she sat him down on the counter.

Bentley nodded as he watched Bella walk over to the fridge and pulled out eggs and cheese. She walked over to the stove and began to cook.

She was so caught up in what she was doing she didn't notice a tall figure standing leaning against the door frame watching her. She turned around to grab the cheese and almost had a heart attack.

"Shit you scared me." Bella cursed as she put a hand over her beating heart.

"Yeah I seem to have that type of an effect on people." Happy raspy voice said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's up little man." A shirtless Happy said as he looked at Bentley.

"Momma cooking breakfast." Bentley smiled as Happy turned and raised an eye brow at Bella.

"Momma?" Happy asked her.

"He called me it the other day and I didn't correct him so he does it all the time now." Bella whispered as she began to scrambled the eggs.

"Want some?" Bella asked Happy.

"It's fine I can make it my self." Happy said as he began to stand.

"I got it. Sit." Bella said as she pushed him back into the chair. He chuckled as he watched Bella cooking, it remind him of Rachel.

Fuck! Why couldn't he get her out of his head.

Happy jumped when the sound of a plate clicked in front of him. He looked and saw scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon standing in front of him.

"Did I scare you?" Bella asked a she chuckled. Happy glared as he began to eat.

"Come on little man." Bella said as she picked up Bentley and put him in the chair next to Happy.

"Hey" Bentley said as he put the fork in his mouth.

"Sup mutchkin." Happy raspy voice said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing much. Sup with you big mutchkin." Bentley said as Bella chuckled and Happy smirked.

"I like you kid." Happy said as he got up and messed up Bentley's hair.

"Hey it took momma two hours to do my hair." Bentley hissed as Happy smirked.

"Thanks for breakfast." Happy said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room. He shut the door and closed his eyes.

He tried to picture instead of Bentley and Bella in the kitchen it was Rachel and Ryan. But every time he tried to picture them, Bella and Bentley popped up. Something was going on and it was scaring the shit out of Happy. Happy knew he was growing feelings for Bella, and Bentley. For some reason he longed to hear Bentley call him dad. He always wanted a son but his only chance at it got taken away from him. Was this a second chance for Happy? Was he finally giving a second chance at a family. It all confused Happy so much his head started to hurt.

"Fuck what do I do." Happy hissed as he held onto his head.

"Let go and move on." A soft voice whispered in his ear. Happy looked around and saw no one.

"Fuck I think im going crazy." Happy cursed as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

**A/N — To my lovely fans :) I hope you enjoyed chapter number 5 it was hard to make it both sweet and sour at the same time, dealing with Happy's character is not a walk in the park. It's actually pretty hard to mix him and Bella up together. But tell me what you think. I know I promised you this chapter would be longer. I'm sorry it's not so I decided to give my lovely fans a hint of what will be in chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6 will definitely have a steamy scene between Happy and Bella ;) and hmmm maybe Happy will finally come clean of his demons and tell Bella about his old lady.**

**Until then, review your little hearts out **

**xoxo hardy101**


	6. Chapter 6: falling for you

**Chapter 6: Falling for the president's daughter **

Happy sighed as he stepped off his bike and took off his helmet.

"You did good brother." Tig whispered as he patted Happy on the back. Happy mumbled as thanks as he watched Tig walk over to the picnic table.

Bella and her father were siting there watching Bentley trying to run from Jax who was chasing him.

"Stop it uncle Jax." Bentley giggled as he continue to run around.

Happy heard a beautiful bell like sound so he snapped his eyes over to Bella. He saw her laughing, as much as he would hate to admit it, he was slowing falling for his president's daughter.

Happy watched as Jax picked up Bentley and held him upside down making Bentley laugh. Happy closed his eyes as he imagine his son. Happy missed his son Ryan so much.

"You alright bro?" A voice said bringing Happy out his memories. Happy turned and saw juice looking at him.

"Yeah" Happy mumbled as he looked down at his hands that were covered with blood. He put his hands in his pocket as he began to walk towards his president.

"Hey pres." Happy raspy voice said making everyone look up.

"Hey everything okay?" Charlie asked in code. Bella could tell it was private so she picked up Bentley.

"Come on little man lets go play on the swings." Bella said as Bentley cuddle into his mother's arms. She lead them to the swings that Half Sack had built this morning for Bentley.

When Happy saw Bella sit down on the swings he pulled out his hands from his pockets.

"All taken care of pres." Happy said as he showed Charlie his hands.

"Good job son. Go get clean up tonight were celebrating." Charlie said as Tig cheered.

"Yes free pussy." Tig said as he did a fist pump.

Charlie chuckled as he stood up and patted Happy on the back. Happy walked into the club house and made eye contact with Opie and Lyla who were siting on the couch.

"Sup brother?" Opie asked as he looked at Happy.

"Its done." Happy said as Opie smirked.

"Well looks like your getting another tattoo tonight brother." Opie said as Happy smirked at him.

He walked into his room and walked into the bathroom turning on the faucet as he watched the blood fill up the sink. He closed his eyes as the rusty smell filled up the bathroom. Happy kept washing his hands until he saw the water was clear. He turned off the water and dried his hands. He was walking into his bedroom when the door slammed opened making Happy be on full alert.

"Hap" Bentley yelled as he rushed into the room and hid behind Happy.

"What's wrong little man." Happy asked as he picked up Bentley and started to look around for any sign of danger.

"Jax is out to get me." Bentely chuckled as Happy let go of the breath he was holding.

"Bentely" Bella called out as she rushed into Happy's room.

"What did I tell you about knocking." Bella scowled her son. Bentley frowned.

"Sorry momma." Bentley whispered.

"Happy I am so sorry." Bella said as she walked over to Happy.

"Its alright." Happy said as Bella took Bentley from him.

"There you are butt head." Jax said as he rushed into the room Bentley screamed as he jumped down from his mothers arms and dashed out of the room.

"Holy fuck that kid is fast." Jax hissed as he ran after Bentley

Bella chuckled as she walked into the hallway. Happy followed her as they walked into the bar area and saw Jax holding Bentley upside down shaking him making Bentley laugh.

"Momma help me." Bentley chuckled.

"Jackson put my son down." Bella said as she smirked.

Jax laughed as he put Bentley down. Bentley laid on the floor to catch his breath as everyone chuckled.

Bella felt someone walk up behind her, she smelt the smoke so she knew it was her father. She could feel him lean into close to her and whisper in her ear.

"We need to talk." Charlie whispered into his daughters ear. Bella turned and stared at her father.

"Is everything okay." Bella asked as she tried to find any hint of emotion from her father but found nothing.

"Jax watch Bentley." Charlie told his VP as he lead his daughter into church. Everyone watched as Charlie shut the door behind him.

"Dad what's going on?" Bella asked as she watched her father lean against the door.

"Bells do you like anyone here?" Charlie finally asked. Bella turned and gave her a dad a wtf look.

"What the hell dad." Bella said as she looked at her father and crossed her arms.

"Just answer the question." Charlie hissed at his daughter. Bella glared at her father.

"I really don't think its any of your business if I do or don't." Bella said as she looked at her father.

"Bullshit" Charlie growled making Bella jump a little.

"If it has anything to do with you or my fucking club then its my fucking business." Charlie hissed at his daughter.

"Jesus Christ Charlie." Bella hissed as she pushed past her father to get to the door.

"Where the fuck are you going." Charlie hissed as he watched his daughter open the door.

"I am going to get my son and then go cool off." Bella hissed as she stepped out into the bar area but Charlie put his hand on her shoulder and grabbed her.

"I'm not done talking to you." Charlie hissed.

"Who are you talking to Charlie." Bella asked as she turned around and glared at her father.

"I'm talking to my daughter, that's who I'm talking to. Charlie hissed.

"Really? Because it sure fucking seems like your talking to your club instead of your daughter." Bella growled as she took her fathers hand off her shoulder.

"I'm not one of the guys so don't fucking talk to me or treat me like them. I'm your fucking daughter. Your own flesh and blood, and when you fucking realized that come and find me." Bella whispered to her father as she walked over and picked up Bentley.

"Come on little man lets go." Bella said as she carried Bentley outside. Bella walked right past Jax and Happy as they were smoking.

"Where are you going." Jax called out to his cousin as he watched her put Bentley in his car seat in the SUV.

"Home" Bella growled as she buckled Bentley up.

"Woah calm down tiger don't get all bitchy with me." Jax said as he watched Bella shut the door.

"Fuck off Jax." Bella growled as she turned around and looked at him and Happy.

Happy watched as he saw the same fire in Bella's eyes that he always saw. Bella got into her car and speed out of the parking lot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Happy'S POV **

I watched as Bella sped out of the parking lot with her tires squealing leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"Wonder what crawled up her ass." Jax asked as he threw away his cigarette.

"Don't know brother." I replied as I took a final drag from mine then threw it down on the ground crushing it with my shoe. I stood up and was about to walk inside when Jax caught me off guard.

"Is there something going on between you two." Jax called out from behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Huh" I asked as I watched my brother run his hand through his hair.

"Don't play dumb with me Happy." Jax said as he looked at me.

"Nah nothing is going on between me and her." I answered back but as soon as I said that it felt like my heart was being stabbed with knives.

"Hap, I see the way you look at her brother." Jax replied as I look at him with a blank expression.

"Well your seeing wrong." I hissed as I walked towards the door.

"You need to stay away from her Hap." Jax called out as I put my hand on the door knob. I froze and turned around and glared at Jax.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." I hissed at my so called brother.

"Your in a dark place brother and by getting involved with Bella its only going to hurt her and scar her." Jax said as he looked at me. I was fucking pissed and I am pretty sure he could tell.

"Thanks for the advice brotha." I replied sarcastically to Jax and he frowned.

"But what ever happens between me and Bella will stay between us." I replied as I turned around.

"She's to good for you Hap." Jax called out to me as I walked in side.

"I know." I whispered as I walked into the bar area, and over to my president.

"Hey pres." I called to him as I walked over to where him and Chibs were talking.

"What's up killer." He asked me as he him and Chibs stop talking.

"Do you need me?" I asked him as Chibs looked at.

"Nah" He replied as I nodded.

"Alright, I'll have my prepaid on me if you need me." I called out as I walked out of the club house.

"Hap we need to talk about this." Jax called out to me.

"Go to hell VP." I hissed as I walked over to my bike and put on my helmet.

I started up my bike and speed off down the highway. Feeling the air and wind hit me in the face as I speed in and out of traffic. I kept driving and driving until I finally stopped and parked. I took off my helmet and looked at the old run down house. I heard the door creak open so I snapped my attention towards the door.

"About time you come and see me." The middle aged women hissed at me.

I walked up the old creaking stairs and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry ma, but shits been kind of busy." I replied as she glared at me.

"I still would like to hear from you. You hear me shit head." She hissed at me.

"Yes ma'am." I replied as she sighed and opened the door.

"Come on I just got done cooking some chicken." Letty Labravo replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"This house is in bad shape ma." Happy replied as he looked at the broken up floor boards. He turned around and ducked as a wooden spooned barley missed him.

"What the fuck ma." Happy hissed.

"Don't talk about my house like that shit head." Letty replied as she walked over to the drawer to get a new spoon.

"All I am-" David began to say.

"Don't fucking say it boy. I'm not afraid to throw a knife at you." Letty hissed at her son.

"Geeze mom." Happy replied as he looked at his mother.

"Sit down boy and eat, your getting to skinny." Letty said as she placed two plates down on the table she then grabbed two beers and sat down.

"Are you going to fucking stand there and watch me eat or are you going to join me." Letty hissed as she sat down and glared at her son who was leaning against the wall.

Happy sighed as he walked over to the table and slid the chair out to sit down. Happy watched as his mom opened her beer and took a swig from it.

Happy opened his and downed it in a matter of seconds. Letty watched her son as he ate and could see something was bothering him, she finally dropped her fork making a loud sound as it fell on the plate. Happy looked up and raised his eye brow at his mother.

"Alright shit head tell me what's wrong." Letty said as she leaned back into her chair. She watched as her son's face turn blank.

"What makes you think there is something wrong." Happy replied as he got up and got a another beer.

"Because you have the same fucking blank face that your father always wore." Letty said as she watched her son tense up.

"Don't fucking compare me to him." Happy hissed at his mother.

"Then stop fucking acting like him and tell me what's wrong." Letty hissed back. Happy slammed his beer on the counter and grabbed his helmet.

"I'm out of here." Happy replied as he walked towards the door.

"David don't you dare walk away from me boy." Letty growled out to her son. Making him stop in place.

"Then don't fucking compare me to your low life late husband." Happy growled as he turned around and looked at his mother

"Listen boy I know you got your problems with your father but-" Letty began to say.

"There isn't no but ma he's a low life prick." Happy hissed as he watched his mothers eyes turned black.

"I'll let that slide only because I know your pissed but remember this kid. If it wasn't for your daddy we would be living on the street. I know your childhood was not as great as it should have been. Your father did what he had to do to get by and provide for his family." Letty said as she hissed at her son.

"Are you fucking serious." Happy snapped.

"Don't fucking sit there and pretend that Phil was a good guy ma because he wasn't." Happy yelled.

"Want to know what I fucking remember about him." Happy hissed as his mother stayed silent.

"I remember him coming home every fucking night drunk. I remember watching him beat the shit out of you whenever you did something wrong. I remember him beating the fuck out of me when i turned five. He didn't do shit for this family ma. He didn't provide for this family. I remember a lot of times you didn't have enough food so you would give me yours and you would go weeks with out eating. Phil was a fucking prick and that's why I fucking killed him." Happy hissed as he flung opened the door and walked towards his bike.

"David" Letty called out to her son.

"Save it ma. I'll see you in a couple of days." Happy said as he started his bike and pulled out of the dirt road into the highway. All Happy was feeling was anger. His body was shaking, he was going to snap any second and he fucking knew it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Happy pulled into the club house parking lot he backed his bike into his spot as he was doing this he saw Bella's truck was parked outside and knew she was back. Happy took off his helmet and walked inside.

"Hey brother were closing up in 10 minutes and then its pussy time." Tig cheered as he patted Happy on the back.

"Can't wait Tiggy." Happy mumbled as he walked back into the hallway. That's when he saw Bentley siting on the floor by Jax's room with his knees pulled up to his shoulders.

"Hey little man what are you doing out here all by your self." Happy asked as he bent down to Bentley's level.

"Momma and grandpa are fighting and grandpa told me to sit out here." Bentley whispered as him and Happy heard Bella cursing at her father.

"Want to come with me?" Happy asked as he heard Charlie curse back.

"Really?" Bentley as he looked up at Happy. Happy looked at the door and heard something crash.

"Yeah lets go little man." Happy said as he picked up Bentely. He then stood up and walked towards his room. He opened the door and closed it behind him and walked him and Bentley towards his bed. Happy sat him down on the bed as Happy walked over to the tv.

"Here I put some cartoons on for you, I'm going to take a quick shower if you need me I'll leave the door open alright." Happy told Bentley as he put on sponge bob.

Bentely nodded his head as he focused on the tv screen. Happy grabbed some fresh clothes then walked into the bathroom . He started the shower and watched as steamed filled up the room. He took off his clothes and leaned into the hot water. His mind kept flashing back to the night when he killed his father. He would never forget the look of disgust in his mother's face.

_-flashback- _

_18 year old David was siting on the couch watching tv as his mom was cooking dinner. The front door opened and heard his father's boots hit the ground. _

_"Sup shit head." Phil said as he smacked David on the head. _

_"Don't fucking touch me." Happy hissed as he turned around and glared at his father. _

_"Watch it boy." Phil hissed. Happy stood up and glared his father. _

_"What? Am I supposed to be scared of you because your wearing that fucking pussy ass Sons of Anarchy prospect cut." Phil said as he chuckled. _

_"You fucking prick." Happy yelled. _

_"What you say boy." Phil growled. _

_"Phil come on baby leave David alone and come and eat I made your favorite." 30 year old Letty said as she peaked into the living room and gave her son a warning look. _

_"Your lucky boy." Phil hissed as he pushed David. He then turned his heel and walked up to Letty and slapped her making her fall. _

_"What did I tell you about getting involved when I'm disciplining our son." Phil growled as Letty held her cheek. _

_"I'm sorry Phil." Letty whispered. _

_"You should be bitch." Phil hissed as he walked into the kitchen. David ran to his mother and helped her up. _

_"Ma" David said as he saw the bruise on her cheek. _

_"Boy what did I tell you about picking fights with him." Letty whispered to her son. _

_"But ma." David begged. _

_"Get in here you stupid cunt." Phil growled. _

_"Now you've done it boy." Letty whispered as she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. David leaned against the wall and witnessed what was going to happen. _

_"Is everything okay baby?" Letty asked as she put on a fake smile. _

_"What the fuck did I tell you about burning my chicken." Phil growled. _

_"But Phil you-" Letty began to say. _

_"Are you fucking back talking me." Phil growled. _

_"No babe." Letty whispered as she watched Phil pick up the plate and throw it at her. She didn't have enough time to duck, and the plate hit her sending glass all over her skin along with hot food. Letty screamed out as she dropped to the floor. _

_"Ma" David yelled as he move closer to her. _

_"David go upstairs." Letty whispered to her son as she slowly picked the glass out of her skin. _

_"Fuck no." David hissed. _

_"You heard your slut of a mother boy go upstairs." Phil hissed as he held a knife in his hand. _

_"Fuck you." David growled as he helped his mother to his feet. _

_"Come on ma lets go to Hailey's." David said as he walked his mother to the front door. _

_"You ain't going no where get back here cunt." Phil yelled as he raced after them. _

_"David your getting him mad, just go to the club house I'll be fine. I promise." Letty begged her son. _

_"I'm not leaving you." David hissed at his mother. _

_"Come here cunt." Phil yelled at he caught up with her. David stood in front of his mother to protect her. _

_"Move shit head." Phil hissed as he held a knife in his hand. _

_"David please." Letty whispered to her son. _

_"I'm not going to let you hurt her." David hissed as he stood his ground. _

_"Fine" Phil said as he swung the knife towards David. David pushed his mother back and was fighting with his father for the knife. _

_"David please." Letty begged as he finally grabbed the knife. _

_"You going to kill me boy." Phil chuckled as Happy was on top of him. David kept quiet as he tried to breath normally. _

_"You don't got the balls kid." Phil yelled. _

_"David don't." Letty screamed to her son. David pulled back the knife and stabbed his dad 27 times. _

_"David please." Letty begged as she tried to grab on to her son to make him stop but Happy pushed her back and continually stabbing his father. _

_"I'll see you in hell son." Phil said as he gaged on blood. David stood up and watched as his father take his finally last words. _

_"No" Letty screamed as she pushed David away from Phil and held him. _

_"Wake up baby." Letty begged her husband. _

_"Ma" David said as he stood up._

_"Come on baby open your eyes." Letty begged as she shook her husbands body._

_"Ma" David said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Letty turned around and pushed David back. _

_"Get away from me you monster." Letty screamed as she sobbed on her dead husband's body. _

_-end of flashback- _

Happy opened his eyes and traced the first smiley face tattoo he got.

"Big man" A little voice said from inside the bedroom. Happy shut off the shower and reached for his towel wrapping it around his waist as he stepped outside the shower.

"What's up little man." Happy asked as Bentley stood there looking at him.

"I want momma, how long is she going to be?" Bentley asked Happy. Happy was about to answer when he heard a knock on his door then a voice.

"Bentley are you in there baby." A voice called into the room.

"Momma" Bentley yelled at he flung the bedroom door opened and raced into his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry baby." Bella said as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Its okay momma Happy took care of me." Bentley said as he smiled. Happy walked into the room and smirked when he saw Bella look him up and down.

"See something you like." Happy smirked.

"Uh-uh t-thanks for watching Bentley for me." Bella finally said.

"No problem." Happy answered.

"Alright little man lets go." Bella said as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Bells" Happy called out to her.

"Yea" Bella answered as she turned around and kept her eyes to the floor.

"Your going to be here for the party right?" Happy asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yea" Bella answered as she turned around and opened the door closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and walked out into the bar area.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**NO ONE POV **

Happy walked out to the bar area where the party was on full blast. Girls were everywhere and drinks were being handed out at the bar. Happy took a quick glance around the room. So many people were there. Happy heard a bell like laugh. He snapped his head into the direction where he heard the laugh. His eyes landed on Bella. She was at the bar with Lyla handing out drinks.

"Hey brother." Happy heard someone say from behind him he turned around and smiled.

"Holy shit Buck what the fuck are you doing here." Happy said as he shook his hand.

"Was in town brother, and thought i would drop by." Buck said as he chuckled.

"How is the nomad life bro." Happy asked Buck.

"Good brother, its good to get away you know." Buck answered as he turned his direction towards the bar.

"Who is the brunette." Buck said as Happy turned and looked at the bar.

"That's the president's daughter." Happy said as he sighed.

"She's hot." Buck said as he took a swig of his beer.

"That she is brother." Happy answered as he looked at Bella, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Something going on there bro?" Buck asked as he saw Bella smiling at Happy.

"I don't know man." Happy sighed.

"Well if I was you, I would make it happen." Buck replied as he took another swig of his beer.

"Its my president's daughter bro." Happy said as he turned and looked at him.

"Your right it is your president's daughter. By the looks of it she's feeling you as much as you're feeling her." Buck replied as he turned and looked at Happy.

"Besides maybe she is your ticket to finally getting away from Charming and go nomad brother." Buck said as he patted him on the back.

"My girl is here and brought her tattoo supplies so when ever your ready to add to your collection come and find us." Buck said as Happy nodded.

"David" Buck said as he looked at Happy.

"She a hot chick and from what I have seen she's pretty cool. You better man up and tell that chick how you feel before someone else comes into the picture." Buck said as he walked away.

"Fuck" Happy said as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Hey killer" Happy heard a female voice say. Happy opened his eyes and saw his regular sweet butt.

"Go away Debbie." Happy hissed at the sweet butt.

"Come on darling you look stressed. Let me help you release some of it." Debbie purred in his ear.

"Go hop on someone elses dick." Happy growled as he walked away leaving a pissed off sweet butt behind.

"Hey Hap what can I get you." Bella asked as Happy sat down on one of the bar stools.

"As many shots as you can make in 3 minutes." Happy replied as Bella nodded. She ended up pouring 10 shots for Happy.

"There you go." Bella said as she pushed them towards him.

"Thanks" Happy said as he drowned one by one.

"Hey killer." Happy heard someone say from behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Sandy what's up ma" Happy said as he hugged the short girl.

"Nothing much boo I brought my tattoo shit for you." Sandy said as she smiled.

"Yeah your old man was telling me you did." Happy replied as he watched Bella wait on other people.

"You ready?" Sandy asked.

"Yup" `Happy said as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's then followed Sandy to a table.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Sandy got her tattooing stuff set up and started. It only took 20 minutes or so and she was done. She put ointment on it and put her things away.

Happy went to the bar. Bella was still serving drinks. She handed Happy a few shots and a beer.

They both start flirting with each other.

"Join me, I don't want to drink alone." Happy told Bella.

She agreed and poured a couple of shots for each of them. The more they drank the more handsy they were getting.

Finally Bella sees her dad leave with a sweet butt. She sits down next to Happy. Happy puts his hand on her lower back and pulls her to him.

"Come with me." He whispers in Bella's ear with his raspy voice.

The both get up and walk towards Happy's room. He opens the door and lets her go in first. He closes the door pushing Bella against it.

"I don't know what you're doing to me but I have to have you now." He said in her ear.

He kisses her passionately and doesn't stop until he needs a breath.

"Oh god I want you so bad Happy. Take me. I'm yours." Bella said out of breath.

He picks her up and takes her to the bed. He starts undressing her as she is pulling off his cut and shirt. Once they are both naked Happy starts kissing Bella everywhere. Working down to her boobs, nibbling, and sucking. Then moving to the other one for the same attention. He then moves down her body to her belly button piercing. Flicking it with his tongue.

He moves his mouth down. He needs to taste her. First using his finger to see how wet she is.

"Got Bella so wet for me. I have to taste you baby." Happy growls out.

Bella just moans. He brings her to one, then two orgasms. Bella fisting the sheets as she does.

"You taste so good, but now I have to fuck you. I'm warning you it won't be slow and easy. It will be hard and fast." He said

"God Happy just fuck me already. I've been wanting from the moment I met you. Please just fuck me already." Bella said

He does as he said and doesn't go easy on her. He is pounding into her and she is loving it. He pulls out of Bella and flips her onto her stomach and pushes into her as he growls out.

"Fuck Bella you feel so damn good. Cum for me." He tells her.

He reaches around her to pinch her hardened and sensitive clit. She yells as she comes. Moments later Happy cums as well. He pulls out, goes into the bathroom to clean up and joins Bella on the bed.

"God girl that was good." Happy said as he is looking at Bella fondling her breast.

Bends down and starts kissing and sucking on her neck. Bella reaches down to Happy's dick and it was hard again. She gets up on all fours and kisses his chest and moves down to his hardness. She likes the head as it's leaking precum already.

She then surprises him and takes him completely into her mouth and starts sucking him. Happy reaches his hands to her hair showing the pace he wanted. She allows him to do it.

"Fuck Bella I'm gonna cum." He said in a shaky voice.

Bella just kept going as he spewed his seed into her mouth. When he was done shooting into her. He let go and cleaned him with her tongue. She then used her hand to keep him hard and climbed up on him. Slamming herself on him. They both moan as she did this. She road him hard as he held onto her hips. He flipped them over and after a little while the both came again.

Sweaty and exhausted Happy covers them up with the sheet and they fall asleep holding each other.

"Happy what is this?" With a heavy breath Bella asked as she looked at Happy

"I don't know Bells." Happy said as he saw Bella frowned.

"But I do know one thing." Happy said as he lifted Bella's face up.

"What is that." Happy said as he traced her tattoo on her lower stomach.

"That I have some deep feelings for you. You have the same fire in your eyes that I see in myself. Whatever this is." Happy said as he lifted Bella's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I hope it never ends." Happy whispered as Bella smiled.

"Me either." Bella said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Happy's chest. Happy ran his hands through his hair and slowly closed his eyes. Not knowing about how much he fucked up or how much he will fuck up even more in the morning.

_A/N There you go my lovely fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took some time for me to write this chapter. I honestly cannot say when I will update next but I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE FREE TIME. My dad is getting better and school is still kicking my ass and on top of that my boyfriend of a year got deployed today so I am dealing with that. Please leave me your lovely reviews._

_Xoxo hardy101 _

_P.S Leave some love for my beta KIM for doing the sex scene._


End file.
